War onto Cena: The Authority's Everhating Fans
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Ever since The Authority is back in power, thanks to John Cena, fanfiction's NEWEST traitor, everyone in Miz-K's Universe is hazing The Authority's comeback, by going to war with them, and dropping the PG. This features a whole mess of WWE superstars, and an all-star cast of many. Rated M for harsh language, violence, and suggestive themes. A new chapter every two weeks, if any.
1. Part 1

**_Previously…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Authority was out of power, as everyone was celebrating… even Steven Nevins…<em>**

* * *

><p>Steven N was in a huge living room, as he was with Dolph Ziggler, the sole survivor. He said, "Dolph, for bravery beyond reproach, for surviving all odds, for making the WWE and its fans a better community, and for showing the world that we cannot be in the chains of dictatorship, Steven Nevins proudly gives you this golden watch… that I had from my father, who has left my mother, when I was 8."<p>

He gave him the watch and said, "Now, keep it safe, and treasure it well. Cena would be happy for you. That watch is a symbol for good luck. At first, it wasn't sheer luck. Dad didn't want it from evil people, including those from World War II. It was our birthright. He didn't want the Axis Powers to take it… so he shined it up real nice, turned it sideways, and he hid it… straight up, where it hurts the most, and the one place he knew where they _can't_ find it: his arse. After World War II ended, after a long five years, the doctors pulled out the watch, cleaned it off, and had it as a keepsake. Then, many years later, when I was only 3, and around the time Michelle was born, he gave it to me. But I never hid it up _my _arse, until Daddy left me, and Mom died, months later. Minutes after Mom died, I hid the watch up my arse, until I was married. And I removed it, myself; don't ask. I was gonna give it to _my _son. But I ended up with Junior and Bethany… which is okay by me, since they are adorable girls."

Dolph was disgusted, as Steven N finished, "And now… Lone Survivor… I'm giving the watch… to you. Plus, my wife hates it, since it was made from pyrite gold."

Dolph smiled and said, "Thanks, I guess. Authentic, but nice. What do _you _think, Julie?"

Julie Saunders, in her plaid vest and white blouse, was sitting on her couch. She huffed at the two men, "Get out of my house, eh."

* * *

><p><strong><em>But then…<em>**

* * *

><p>The fans cheered on, as a lone woman in black hair and a Sailor Moon shirt was waving a sign that says "<em>Sailor Scouts 4-Life<em>". She approached the ringside area, holding her sign, as Sailor Moon was dizzy. Sailor Mars kneeled up and moaned, "Man… She's gotten better than I thought."

She crawled to Moon, as she said, "Now's my chance to win…"

As she crawled towards her fallen Sailor Guardian and Moon Princess, the fan with the sign dove into the ring and shoved Sailor Moon to the corner. D.L. tried to get her out, but she was chucked out of the ring. She approached a downed and tired Sailor Mars, ran to the ropes, and delivered a running stomp to the head, onto the floor.

(Cole): OH! And that fan of Sailor Moon just delivered a Curb Stomp to Sailor Mars! Someone get security in here!

(JBL): She's kind of big for a female fan!

The woman unmasked herself, pulling out her wig and removing her shirt, revealing to have long black hair with blonde hair on the side, a beard, and with black tights.

(Cole): I don't believe it! That's NO fan!

(JBL): That's Seth Rollins! The Future of WWE!

(Cole): I'll bet The Authority had sic their star player into the ring! Sailor Mars is out like a light! The referee is out cold, and Sailor Moon is still dizzy!

(JBL): This has got to be a dander in Steven Nevins' company! Serves him right!

Rollins held up his golden briefcase, which was his Money in the Bank title shot, and bashed Sailor Moon's head with it. He dropped the briefcase, as the fans were booing at Rollins. He called to the crowd, as the booing continued.

(Cole): Folks, this is despicable, pure and simple.

(JBL): Seth Rollins has destroyed BOTH Sailor Guardians. He has sent a message to the locker room.

(Cole): Folks, I'm sorry that this is happening. Seth Rollins has gone too far!

JBL laughs, as Seth Rollins raises his arms up, holding his dented briefcase up.

(JBL): There's your future, Michael. Whatcha gonna do, when _Mr. Money in the Bank_ punishes you? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

(Cole): Sickening, even for this fanfic…

* * *

><p><strong><em>And it led to today…<em>**

* * *

><p>Steven Nevins, in his suit, was reading the Daily Times, as he was furious. He then roared, seeing the front page.<p>

"STUPID ARSEHOLES! THOSE SPASTIC MONGRELS, BORN IN **_NEW _**ENGLAND! SAILOR GUARDIAN DESTROYERS! HEARTLESS TWATS! ***bark, bark, woof* **AND ALL THAT SORT OF RUT! I'LL SEAR THEM IN J.R.'S BBQ SAUCE!"

He threw the newspaper down, as the headlines read: "_The Authority returns to power – fires 3 Top WWE Superstars_", "_All Hope has Faded AGAIN_", "_John Cena is to blame_!", "_Who can stop this nightmare?_", "_Outcome of Survivor Series now deemed POINTLESS_", "_Fans lose hope and faith, and unsubscribe to WWE Network_".

Steven Nevins stomped on the newspaper, and then ran to the carpet and bite on it, chewing it in a huge line, since it was connected and imprinted in a dotted line. He continued to chew, as he roared at the top of his lungs, "Those Greenwich-havin', _Best for Business _worshipping, power abusing, fire starting, JIVE-ARSE **MOTHERFUCK-AAAAAAAAAHS!**"

He called on the PA, "ATTENTION, MIZ-K TAKASE! Stop the publishing of fics and listen to MY ideas!"

He roared, at the top of his lungs, "DESTROY **THE AUTHORITY**!"

Michelle called on the phone, "Destroy The Authority!" and then hung up.

Up above a watchtower in Hounan High, Ran Kotobuki called out, "Destroy The Authority!"

At Crystal Tokyo, Usagi Tsukino cried out, "DESTROY THE AUTHORITY!"

Yui Hirasawa, running to school, called out to the neighborhoods, "Destroy The Authority!"

Holding up a megaphone, Tenma Tsukamoto called out, from atop Yagami High, "DESTROY THE AUTHORITY!"

Mikoto called back, "DESTROY THE AUTHORITY!"

At Promised Island, Rinrin called to her Mecha Rinrins, "Destroy The Authority!"

The robots called out, saluting, "DESTROY! DESTROY! **DESTROY!** THE AUTHORITY!"

In ACROSS, Il Palazzo was typing on a telegraph, sending his message in Morse Code.

**XXXXX**

And that's how it all began. The fanfic world heard news of Triple H & Stephanie's return to WWE, as The Authority. It started on Dec. 29th, 2014. John Cena brought The Authority back in power, when Seth Rollins threatened to smash Edge's head in concrete bricks, paralyzing him in a wheelchair, for life. Cena agreed to bring them back, just to save his former rival and WWE Hall of Famer.

But their comeback would set fire towards some of Miz-K Takase's well-known regulars and stories.

* * *

><p><strong><em>January 6<em>****_th_****_, 2015 – a date that will live… in infamy…_**

* * *

><p>Steven Nevins was on the podium, as he was calling out to the WWE Fans, and those who stopped watching, due to The Authority's recent comeback.<p>

"And don't forget to pay $9.99, you dopes!" He bellowed, "It is all John Cena's fault, for bringing them back! If been rupture, and those to have been frank, in Boston! THE BUNNY IS DEAD! AND NO, NOT MESOUSA!  
>Me Mater done told me… YOU'RE FIRED!<br>It's the faults of John Cena, Seth Rollins, and Brock Lesnar, for ruining 2014! If not for Sting, our true savior, we'd be soiled in half, and there is NO sidekick!"

_Relax. They are NOT acting like those dictators from World War II… or I don't think they are. The Gang is mostly American, despite that there are two members from Japan, who were a part of the Axis Powers, long ago._

Farra Stevens, in her blue sweater and jeans, watched on, laughing in joy.

"That's-a right! That's the old pepper, old man!" She cheered on.

She said to the 4th wall, "He's a smart, full of brains, huh? Like me!"

She smirked evilly, as she, too, knew of The Authority's _sneaky _comeback. This was the start of many, around everyone's hatred towards The Authority. Even though they were out of power, it wasn't permanent… John Cena did that, only to rescue Hall of Famer, Edge.

If anyone was to blame for The Authority's hazing by our fanfics… it's Cena's fault, to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong><em>War onto Cena:<br>"The Authority's Everhating Fans"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: <em>**_This is a series of short stories, each ending with something happening to The Authority. This will NOT end, until The Authority is out of WWE – NO exceptions. For this, everyone from Miz-K's pool of fandoms will each represent a genre, each featuring Triple H & Stephanie McMahon, or to feature ANY member of The Authority, or anybody associated with them (Seth Rollins, J&J Security, Kane, etc.).  
>For those who haze at that idea, please don't. This is merely for fun and ventilation, after 2015 has been ruined IMMEDIATELY! And that is why it is ALSO uncensored. You can FORGET PG from WWE.<br>OH, and also, this is purely coincidental, and may lampoon anything that people may find offensive. Any resemblance of these characters or The Authority is a lowdown dirty shame._

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 1<br>Gang's Last Stand  
>(The Gang war towards The Authority)<em>**

* * *

><p>As time marched on, The Billionaire grew from beloved by all to heartless prick. For this man, he recruited some of The Gang's finest, in the war against the two corrupt powers…<br>…but ended up _only _with a brush.

Michelle huffed away, in disgust, "They don't know art, when they see it."

Mr. Nevins recruited his sister, and even Farra Stevens, who had a simple hatred for Triple H, since she was a child.

Farra said to the interviewer, "Yeah, I hated Triple H. But that was back in the Attitude Era. There was this guy, long blonde hair, hooknose, and a very well-toned attitude of a classy gentleman. The thing is, I liked Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but you wouldn't believe what he has done to some of my favorite WWE Legends. He chased Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and British Bulldog all the way to _Dubya-C-Dubya_. And Owen Hart, before he died, never even got his big break. And it was ALL Triple H's fault! Owen Hart was NOT a nugget! He should've become a World Champion, like Bret! And unlike him, he's the King of Harts. All Triple H is now is the _King of Douchebags_."

**XXXXX**

Farra was at a local high school, as boys and girls were standing in attention, holding rifles up.

_These rifles are regulation Semi-Automated Bean Bag Rifles. The Gang didn't want the kill The Authority. They wanted to ruin their lives. They're not cold-blooded._

**_NOTE: _**_We wish to apologize to those who are WWE fans and are from High School – The Author_

Farra saluted, as a boy in brown hair saluted, "YES!"  
>A boy in long hair saluted, "YES!"<br>A girl in pink hair saluted, "YES!"  
>A boy with short white hair saluted, "YES!"<br>A girl in long blonde hair saluted, "YES!"  
>A dark skinned boy saluted, "YES, boy! I'm from South Greenwich."<p>

He winked, as a boy in orange hair called out, "YES!" While a weather vane called out "YES!", and even a car jack, lifting its metal bar up in salute.

Farra huffed, "Screwy, ain't it."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Chicago, a huge man was calling to his people, wearing a _"Cena Sucks_" shirt.

"You can't see me go dancing! SHIT, YOU ALL GOT SWOLLEN PEACHES! Tutti-frutti. Tutti-frutti and all kinds of whipped-up cream and a She-BOP BAM BOOM! SHUT UP!"

He stood in arrogance and in a brave manner, but he had no cheers. He was furious that he held up a sign in his hands. It said "_Applause_".

One lone applaud was made, as it was Asahi Sakurai, cheering on. She called to him, meekly, "Hooray! Hooray! Down with The Authority! Hail to Sting! Hooray!"

Peter marched off, as Asahi followed him.

_It appears that Peter Giese has joined the crusade of against the corruption of power. He has hated The Authority, since day one. However, it wasn't their fault, in the beginning._

Peter said to the interviewer, "Back then, in 2000, when I was in high school, I was watching WCW Nitro, behind my stepfather's back, since he always watches WWF Raw, which was called that, at the time before WWE. He loves Raw, but not SmackDown. Hate to ask why. Anyway, I didn't like how Eric Bischoff and Vince Russo let Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner win, since they always let the villain win. I mean, they let Goldberg retire, they forced Sid to be gone, after breaking his leg in two, they even fired Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and others. Plus, David Arquette? Don't get me started on _that_."

**XXXXX**

In a LIVE WWE Autograph signing, Peter, Farra, & Michelle were by the table, as Seth Rollins was signing an autograph from a huge slip of paper. Steven Nevins, in his trenchcoat, opened the note and it said:  
>"<em>Whereas we know now to make it a promise for neat importance, and seeing that it means so much to your existence, we promise to do what's best for business, mutually. OK?<em>"  
>It was signed by Seth Rollins… and his autograph was forged as an Ironclad Contract, for anyone who hates Seth Rollins or The Authority, to do what they please, because it's what's <em>Best for Business<em>.

Well, that led to Steven Nevins exposing himself, as security surrounded the foursome. A brawl went on, as Steven Nevins grabbed Seth Rollins by the neck.

"You dirty motherfucker!" He roared, as he strangled Seth, while the others started to viciously pulverize the security guards.

Eventually, in a stunning effort, The Gang retreated, and was let go, scot-free, minus a $500 fine for assaulting officers. THAT was the first shot fired for this war.

* * *

><p>Then from out of the overseas area… comes the female version of the Beast Incarnate, who made a silly <em>Paul Heyman Girl <em>of herself. She had long red hair, big breasts, and wearing a black shirt and skirt. She was riding a bicycle, singing to herself the theme of _The Freebirds_. She halted and saw a poster of Roman Reigns. She then stamped on the poster and said, "HERE!"

**STAMP!  
><strong>The face of Roman Reigns had a huge sticker on it, labelled as "_Down with The Authority_". A man in a gingham shirt and slacks appeared, as he pelted her with daikon radishes and vegetables. Mizuki was struck with the veggies, as she was crying to stop his onslaught. However, she halted and said, "OH, just a minute, please! I am not _Daniel Bryan Son of Gun_."

She showed a spare black shirt, which said on the front "_I'm a Paul Heyman Girl"_. The man was amazed, as he nodded in agreement.

**WHACK!  
><strong>The man shouted, sarcastically, as he pelted her with vegetables, again, "YEAH! And I'm mock The Miz!"

_Why is Mizuki Takase a Paul Heyman Girl?_

Mizuki said to the interviewer, "To be honest, I liked ECW, back when they aired it in Japan. Not the Extremely Crappy Wrestling that was on SyFy, out of a WWE Brand. I meant the original ECW. I mean, this was a show that Taishi and I loved to watch. Kazuki didn't mind… but he always says that wrestling's fake. Well, I showed him! I had to bust Taishi open with a steel chair, slammed him in a bed of barbed wire, and even stapled at his pelvis! Of course, I did _that_, because he wouldn't shut up about the women in ECW. I mean, for heaven's sake. Do you EVER shut up about the eye candy? I'm no chopped liver, you know."

* * *

><p>With spreading clouds of war, once more, The Gang Movement, a subsidiary of the "YES! Movement", marched on in further conquest. Steven was marching behind everybody, with Farra in front of Peter, who was in front of Mizuki, who was in front of Michelle.<p>

(Steven N): _ONE! TWO!  
><em>(Farra): Button up his shoe!  
>(Steven N): <em>THREE! FOUR!<br>_(Mizuki): Shut Corporate Kane's hole!  
>(Steven N): <em>FIVE! SIX!<br>_(Peter): Beat 'em up with the sticks!  
>(Steven N): <em>SEVEN! EIGHT!<br>_(Michelle): Lay them straight!  
>(Steven N): <em>NINE! TEN!<br>_(Heather): To HELL with them!

And eventually, Heather joined in on the crusade.

**XXXXX**

Then on RAW, that faithful night, The Authority, as a whole, was in the ring. Triple H had the mic, as he called to the fans, booing for him, "Welcome! Welcome to Monday Night RAW, and as always, tonight is a start of a NEW Era!"

The lights went out, as Steven N bellowed from the stage, "**STOP!**"

He and his entourage marched onto the ring, as J&J Security, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, stood in front of them. Farra and Heather kicked them in the crotch, as Peter and Mizuki went in the ring. Peter stomped on Kane's foot, as Mizuki socked Rollins in the face, falling to the floor. Steven N shoved Stephanie to the corner, as he confronted Triple H. Triple H said, "Uh, hey… Can we have security, please?"

Steven N huffed, as he glared at him, "Triple H, this is your _only _chance, son. Get out of power, right now, or Steven Nevins is going to shove his boot up your corrupt arse!"

Triple H asked, "Uh… What? How can you-?"

**WHAM! POW! CRASH!  
><strong>Steven N beat up Triple H, as he was down on the ring floor, face down, with Steven N's left Stetson boot up his butt. The fans cheered, as Big Show, Rusev, Luke Harper, Mark Henry, and other heels ran to the ring. However, the WWE Heroes, namely Dean Ambrose, The Usos, and others, intercepted them, as a brawl was going on, between everyone in and out the ring.

The crowd cheered on, as the Heroes had the advantage over The Authority.  
>"HOORAY! GO GET THEM!"<br>"SCREW THE AUTHORITY!"  
>"GIVE 'EM ONE FOR DOLPH ZIGGLER!"<br>"YEAH, COME ON, BOYS!"  
>"Remember Erick Rowan! GET THEM!"<p>

The brawl continued to escalate, as a lone figure was hiding in the ring, holding up a steel chair.

**WHAM!  
><strong>He struck Cesaro with it.  
><strong>WHAM!<br>**He struck The Miz, next. And Damien Mizdow fell, after The Miz was struck.  
><strong>POW!<br>**He struck at Luke Harper, unaffected by the chair shot.

**BOINK!  
><strong>The man poked his eyes, as Heather called to him, "Don't look at _me_!"

Steven C appeared from the apron and held the dented chair, "Busy little bee… ain't I?"  
><em>Apparently, Steven Cooke joined in, too<em>.

The Authority, battered and in pain, ran away from the ring, as the fans cheered on. Steven N dived off the top rope, and in huge velocity, delivered a swift roundhouse karate kick, into the skull of Seth Rollins. The fans were in awe, as the scene froze in place, pausing at Steven N, making impact to Rollins' cranium.

* * *

><p>Steven N said to the interviewer, "I hated to do this to respectable people, such as Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon… Well, it was something that had to be done. I hate war, but when begun… I chose not to run and cower away. Now, every time I witness the event on Monday Night RAW, it'll be a memory to forget. Well, it didn't bring Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and Erick Rowan back. But I made a warning to Triple H. You make my wife and my friends pissed off, one more time, saying you do what's <em>best for business<em>, again, then _next time, _I plan on retiring you, permanently.  
>Of course, my family stopped watching WWE programming, for the moment. To be honest, I want to see them in a UK Tour again."<p>

**XXXXX**

June Nevins was in the middle of the RAW ring, in an empty arena. She held up a slip of paper, as she recited to the audience.

"_Daddy hated The Authority  
>but when his blood boil<br>He chose NOT to tussle and toil_

_My daddy is a hero  
>who always win<br>It doesn't matter where to begin_

_I hated violence  
>but when it's dishonest<br>Well, I choose what's best_

_So I can point up  
>high to the sky and say<br>"There's THREE that DIDN'T get away"."_

June bowed, as the scene cuts to Triple H, Seth Rollins, and Stephanie McMahon, out cold, and in bruises and welts, outside the ring.

* * *

><p>Michael Cole asked Steven N, "Mr. Nevins, any particular reason why you assaulted The Authority, and turned Monday Night RAW into bedlam? I mean, the world needs to know… What's your beef against Triple H?"<p>

Steven N said, "Well, son, you should know by now. When you sent your _Future of WWE _to attack the Sailor Guardians, and fire three of the brightest young superstars, for John Cena's behalf, well, I had to. I wanted to make sure of it that Steven Nevins is BETTER than Triple H. Son, a McMahon talks, but a Nevins fight! You dig, son?"

Cole said, "Yeah, but, you severely beat up Seth Rollins, Kane, Rusev, Big Show, Luke Harper, J&J Security, and more importantly, you literally shoved a huge cowboy boot up Triple H's rectum. It sounds to me like you don't care about WWE _or _The Authority!"

He added, "And also, Seth Rollins _did _suffer his punishment, after he Curb Stomped Sailor Mars, and plastered Sailor Moon with his Money in the Bank briefcase. Did that give you the right to assault Rollins?"

Steven N glared at him and said, "Son, you better watch your arse… just like JBL's arse. Make sure he doesn't become like _them_, before I get really angry."

He sat up and said, "And to answer, the Sailor Guardians don't hold a grudge… but I believe that they won't let this one go. You better say your words, correctly, before you end up like Triple H. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He sat up and left the interview room. Cole was timid, as he shook in fear, "Folks… … … Steven Nevins, ladies and gentlemen. We'll be back, next week, with our weekly forum, with Triple H… if, of course, the medics can get his shoe out of his butt."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the temple, Rei Hino, in her priestess uniform, was praying to a huge fire. She did a chant, as she said, "I'm still ringing from that headache from Seth Rollins. I need to know the ones responsible for sending Seth Rollins in, ruining my match with Usagi…"<p>

She moved her hands and whispered, "_Rin… Pyo… Tou… Sha… Kai… Jin… Retsu… Zai… ZEN!_"

The flames increased, as it showed the image of Seth Rollins. It also showed two more images.

"No… It's… It can't be!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time, The Sailor Guardians plot revenge on Seth Rollins, after he viciously assaulted Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, during "Night of Guardians 2014". What course of action will the Sailor Guardians give, giving repent to Mr. Money in the Bank?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Find out in two weeks…<em>**


	2. Part 2

At a temple in Crystal Tokyo, Rei was lying in bed, still with a headache in her skull. She still remembered Seth Rollins, and what happened to her, on New Year's Eve.

_Seth Rollins, in drag, delivered a Curb Stomp to Sailor Mars, which ire the crowd, booing at the now-disgraced WWE Superstar. And after that, Sailor Moon rushed in, but was leveled by Rollins' dented Money in the Bank Briefcase, knocking her out. After that, Rollins celebrated, as the fans booed._

Rei moaned, as Ami Mizuno entered her room. She said, "Hey, Rei. How's your head feeling?"

"I'm still pretty good." Rei said, "What happened a while back, my head is shaken up. But it didn't stop me from sensing disturbances. I have a feeling that Seth Rollins would ruin our match."

"I'm sorry that we didn't come in to rescue you. Mr. Nevins _did_ ban us from ringside."

"How's Usagi? Is she taking this moment? I mean, there was no clear-cut winner."

"True. But Usagi's feeling unhappy that she let this one go out… The great Sailor Moon – plastered by a man in black tights… and a weird hairstyle. That's what Minako said."

"Yeah… What'll we do, now?"

"Well, it's not easy, but I'm going to go see Usagi about this. You get some rest, okay?"

"Thanks."

Ami left the room, as Rei relaxed. She then thought, "Usagi… I hope you knew what was going on… Two people were responsible… and I hope you are right about them."

In her visions, she managed to learn of Seth Rollins' attack. In her visions, through the huge flames, she viewed _two _people that assisted Seth Rollins, ruining what was a stupendous wrestling match. And who would send Seth to destroy the Sailor Guardians? I'll give you _two _guesses.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 2<br>The Guardians' Revenge  
>(Sailor Moon Strikes Back)<em>**

* * *

><p>At Usagi's home, she was crying lightly, still with a little lump on her head. She sobbed, as she straightened her long yellow hair, done up in long pigtails and ox horns, "This stinks… Me, Sailor Moon, humbled by a man in spandex…"<p>

Luna, her black cat, said to her, "So what? He's _not _evil. Our problem is with _your _training. Besides, you _are _the Moon Princess and sole protector of the _Legendary Silver Crystal_. It's not like this Seth Rollins guy will take it. But I am a bit unhappy that you two suffered an assault."

She scolded, "And for the record, I warned you about a wrestling match! You and Rei are the guardians that will protect the Earth from Dark Forces! The Authority is nothing more than normal people, like you and I."

Usagi sighed, "I guess you're right… Plus, no one that bad and corrupt can ruin what was a great match. I almost beat Rei!"

"It didn't matter. Now that the match between the Princess and the Guardian is done with, it's time to move on. We got a lot to look forward to, since we're going to maintain peace and justice. What _happens_ in the ring, _stays _in the ring. You're a Sailor Guardian, not a WWE Diva."

Usagi then lied down, as she was upset, "Then, why do I feel like I wanna feel like I wanna crush someone, in malice and anger?"

Luna groaned, "Oh, brother. That's not even a proper sentence. I know you are angry, but you need to focus. You are the Moon Princess, and you cannot risk yourself out there. Believe me."

Usagi fell asleep, as Luna tried to wake her up, "HEY! WAKE UP! USAGI! AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

She gave up and moaned, "She never learns…"

As Usagi slept, she heard the tune of a choir.

_God save our Queen…_

It was the theme of _Bad News Barrett_, and he was in a podium, above the clouds. Usagi was in the heavenly clouds, as she looked up. She gasped, "Huh? Who's that?"

BNB held his gavel up and pounded on the table. He roared, "Can I have some _decorum_, please?"

He held up his Intercontinental Championship and said, "Sailor Moon! You will _never _give up!"

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! How do you know who I am?"

"I have friends who watch you on TV, long ago. So, do you mind, little one?"

Usagi nodded and said, "Oh, I get it… But you look evil… Then…"

She gasped in fear, "Then, I must be in-!"

She held her hand out and started to shimmer in glittery rainbow colors.  
><strong><em>"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKEUP!"<em>**

She transformed into Sailor Moon, as she confronted Bad News Barrett. She called, "Okay, beardo! I don't know who you are, but NO ONE is sending Sailor Moon to Hell!"

She posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian for love and justice – Sailor Moon! And now, I'm afraid I got some **_bad news_**! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

BNB shouted, "LISTEN TO ME, LITTLE BIT! I'm on _your _side!"

"Eh?"

"You got a hit on the noggin by Seth Rollins, and you cannot retaliate! Well, young one, I'M AFRAID I GOT SOME **BAD NEWS**!"

Sailor Moon gasped, as Barrett continued, "You wouldn't let this one lie down, like that! The time to strike is NOW! And you, little one, must remember, The Authority is now _passé_! The only reason I have this title, is because I had no choice, and I was given by them! Whatever it takes, I want you to do something about it… even if it means soiling your reputation."

"Sure… But I can't, since I'm not much of a violent person."

"Well, DO IT! If you want, you can _THIS _plan. It made me and a few others famous. Here."

A huge book appeared from the heavens, as Sailor Moon caught it. She viewed it. It was a scrapbook, with the letters "_#BNB_" on the front. He explained that it was a scrapbook of Wade Barrett's accomplishments, including the birth of the Nexus and the Corre, his 5 Intercontinental Championships, his feuds with Randy Orton, John Cena, and Sheamus, and his persona of Bad News Barrett. He also mentioned that he brought Daniel Bryan, Justin Gabriel, Ryback, and Darren Young to superstardom. He also mentioned that he brought in Curtis Axel and Bray Wyatt, before they were even called that. She then said, "This is all well and good, but… How do I plan on this?"

Just then, a rose appeared from the clouds, as Tuxedo Mask appeared. He called out, "Sailor Moon! DO NOT use your wicked temptations on this man! The Authority is not your answer to solve!"

Sailor Moon asked, "Tuxedo Mask?"

BNB barked, "What's it going to be? Are you going to let that concussion get the best of you, you brat?"

Tuxedo Mask stated, "Don't listen to him, Sailor Moon! He wants to make you get back at that assault!"

"Can I have some decorum from YOU, you vaudevillian clown?"

"This is between ME and HER! You cannot use her for your wicked ways!"

"I'm not wicked! I'm a man who LOVES giving **_BAD NEWS_**! I'm Bad News Barrett!"

"Be that as it may, Sailor Moon refuses to fight!"

"What about the others?"

He explained, "Yes, you guessed, didn't you? What if it wasn't just Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars? Kane might appear and blast down Sailor Jupiter with a Chokeslam… And even a Curb Stomp to concrete bricks would silence Sailor Mercury and her brain… and what about Big Show, when he KO's Sailor Venus with _one punch_? What if it doesn't end? Where will your precious Sailor Guardians be, if they're severely and badly injured… or worse…"

He viewed the scenes of each Sailor Guardian, including Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. Sailor Chibi-Moon was also lambasted by J&J Security, as they laughed over her fallen body. Tuxedo Mask roared, "MONSTER!"

Sailor Moon sobbed, as she was furious, witnessing J&J Security, bullying Chibiusa. She wept, "Chibiusa… No… Heartless fiends…"

BNB smirked, "So, Sailor Moon, you have my attention?"

Tuxedo Mask said, as he turned away, "If it's your decision, do whatever you want."

Sailor Moon called to him, "Just _once_! ONE attack to Seth Rollins! But _that's it_!"

Tuxedo Mask gasped, "NO!"

She said, "Don't worry. It's _one _attack! How bad can it be?"

She woke up, as Usagi felt a nervous jolt in her head. Luna asked, "You're awake?"

Usagi said, "Yeah… I, uh, better call Rei, and see how she's feeling."

Luna smiled, "Good thinking, Usagi. Nice to have a friend to help out-."

"_Alone_?"

"Oh, right. See you later."

She leapt away, as Usagi called Rei, on the phone. Rei answered it and said, "Hello?"

Usagi said, "Hello, Rei. This is Usagi. You remember the match?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Call the other Guardians. I think it's time we go to America… and give our friend, Seth Rollins, a visit."

She giggled evilly, as Rei nodded, "Whatever it is… … …Usagi, it's unadulterated, violent, and above all demeans our reputation as Heroes of Justice! It is sick and twisted… vile and evil… despicable…"

She concluded, "And I want in… Did YOU have that dream, too?"

"What dream?"

"Never mind. I'll call the others. Ami was just here, so I'll call her to call Haruka and Michiru. You can call Mako and Minako, and bring Setsuna with. Usagi… one more thing, any idea where and when the LIVE WWE Raw event will play?"

Usagi said, "Uh… … …What day is it?"

"It's Thursday."

"Oh, we got time. We'll find the next live event, and head over there."

"Good thinking."

They said goodbye, as Usagi smirked in evilness. She cackled in a demonic tone, "The Authority, I'm afraid I got some _bad news_. Ah, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

><p>That Monday Night, The Authority was ringside, with Big Show, Kane, and J&amp;J Security. They were watching Seth Rollins battling Dean Ambrose, in a one-on-one match. However, Seth was rolling his way to victory, since Big Show and Kane provided the interference. As Seth Rollins prepared for the Curb Stomp, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars appeared from the ramp, as Seth watched on.<p>

(Cole): Wait a minute… Guys, who is this?

(JBL): That's Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars!

(Cole): Folks, we have visitors, here on RAW.

(Booker T): My god. We got real-life anime legends here.

(JBL): Isn't it obvious? They're helping The Authority!

The Guardians let out a smile, as Seth Rollins threw Dean Ambrose out of the ring, to them, beckoning them to finish him. However, Sailor Mercury and Pluto appeared from right of JBL, while Sailors Jupiter and Venus appeared from left of Booker T, through the crowd.

(Cole): Guys! Look! There are other Sailor Guardians!

(JBL): More for Triple H's bankroll! This is exciting!

(Booker T): Who are these women?

(Cole): They're all over the place! Sailor Moon… Mercury… Mars… Neptune… Venus…

Sailors Uranus and Neptune appeared in the crowd, and leapt over the barricade. They looked around, as Triple H is confused, but let out a smile, saying that this is _their _night. However…

(JBL): I love this! The Authority has gotten _eight _new members!

**XXXXX**

Sailor Moon was interviewed, as she explained the actions, "Some people think they can defeat me… _Maybe. _But I've yet to meet the one that can pollute the air and wrestling world with the stench of dishonesty."

**XXXXX**

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars attacked Dean Ambrose, but that wasn't enough. Sailor Uranus and Neptune attacked Big Show, while Sailor Pluto grabbed Corporate Kane and beat him up, with Mercury's help. J&J Security was being beaten up and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Triple H & Stephanie tried to leave ringside, but Sailor Neptune grabbed Stephanie by the hair, restraining her. Triple H tried to reason with her, but Sailor Jupiter landed a dropkick to the back of the neck. Triple H fell, as Sailor Moon held a pair of handcuffs. She handcuffed Stephanie McMahon to the turnbuckle and post, and was trapped. Sailor Mars yelled at her, as Seth Rollins was still in the ring, surrounded by a massive beatdown by the Sailor Guardians.

(Cole): My god! Are we seeing this? This is sickening!

(JBL): Why did they attack Triple H?

(Cole): John, Booker, the Sailor Guardians… they attacked Ambrose, Big Show… _everybody_.

(Booker T): Yes, everyone. This is a shocker.

(Cole): And guys, Seth Rollins is surrounded. The Guardians have the ring surrounded.

They leapt up on the apron, two on each side, and went in the ring, meeting with Seth Rollins. Sailor Moon huffed, as the fans cheered on, "Remember me?"

He said to her, "I don't know what's going on, but this is _my _ring!"

"Your ring?" Sailor Mars said, "You shouldn't have thought of that, before you gave me a Curb Stomp."

Sailor Mercury stated, "That's right. We have had it with corrupt power. The only people we trust are the good and justice of the world!"

Sailor Venus stated, "And you, Mr. Tyler Black, are of NO right to assault our Princess and one of her bodyguards!"

Sailor Moon roared out, "DOWN WITH THE AUTHORITY!"

Seth Rollins proclaimed, "Look, let's talk this over…"

(JBL): Big Show's down… Kane's down…

(Cole): Guys, this feels like it happened before… The Authority is helpless.

(JBL): Seth, you better make a break for it… Certainly that this is a way to help The Authority!

(Booker T): I don't think they're _with_ The Authority.

Seth roared, "THIS is MY RING! GET OUT OF MY RING! I'M THE FUTURE OF WWE! I'M MR. MONEY IN THE BANK! I'M THE FACE OF WWE, and these people know it!"

Sailor Moon smirked, "Try me."

After that, Sailor Pluto assaulted a WWE Referee, or an Official. The Guardians surrounded him, as Moon exclaimed, "Your move… Rollins…"

He growled, as he charged at Sailor Moon, punching her in the face. But that was a huge mistake, as the Sailor Guardians dogpiled on Seth Rollins, beating him senseless.

(Cole): Rollins strikes first, and the others attack! Ladies and gentlemen, it's 8-on-1! It's a mugging!

(Booker T): A mugging! You're right!

(Cole): It is 8-on-1!

(JBL): This is a savage beating!

(Cole): I don't know, but it might be from last week! Rollins calling for help! Serious situation, going on here!

(JBL): GET THEM OUT OF HERE!

(Booker T): Is this divine punishment?

(Cole): The Sailor Guardians are all about Love and Peace, but… guys, this is barbaric! They have taken down Triple H, Dean Ambrose… they let Stephanie McMahon watch on, as she's pleading to them to stop!

(Booker T): Someone help her!

The Guardians stopped attacking, as Seth Rollins is out cold. They stared down at Stephanie, as she was scared, still trapped in the pole. Sailor Moon beckoned to her friends to oust her. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Jupiter step out of the ring and approach the announce table. They tore the announce table apart, as Michael Cole, JBL, and Booker T step back. Sailor Uranus approached JBL and punched him in the face. Cole and Booker T ran off, leaving the announce table. The wild cheers from the WWE Universe became louder. As Pluto restrained Stephanie, making her watch the outcome, she yelled at her, "YOU did this! THIS is YOUR fault!"

Jupiter and Neptune stomp down on JBL, as Uranus signaled to them. They lifted him up and delivered a Shield Triple Powerbomb through the announce table, demolishing it into pieces. Pluto laughs, as Uranus barked, "This is YOUR doing, scum!"

She slapped McMahon, as Stephanie was crying. Then they rolled Triple H into the ring, as Seth Rollins was getting up. Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, and Mercury went outside, grabbing weapons from under the ring. The wild cheers from the crowd reverberated into wild boos. Triple H was being rolled in, but in his last ounce of strength, he fought off the Sailor Guardians…

**WHAM!  
><strong>…for the moment. Sailor Mars landed a chair to the head, as Triple H was staggering. Uranus and Neptune lifted him up and slammed him with a Double Spinebuster. Sailor Moon laughed, as the others looked down at the fallen Rollins and Triple H, as carnage and chaos continued to unfurl. Sailor Jupiter lifted Rollins up and Irish Whipped him into Uranus, landing a clothesline to him. Neptune roared, as Uranus lifted him up. She then threw Rollins to Sailor Neptune, delivering a clothesline, as well. The fans continued to boo, as many of them are still in shock, seeing that NO ONE is stopping this carnage. Sailor Jupiter called to the others, as Sailor Moon signaled to them to finish off Triple H.

"Finish it," Moon responded.

As they lifted Triple H up, Dean Ambrose rushed in the ring and attacked Sailor Jupiter. But Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Pluto beat him up, subduing The Lunatic Fringe. Sailor Jupiter returned to position, as Uranus and Neptune threw him into Sailor Jupiter, with a huge Spear. He crashed to the ground, as Sailor Mars called out, "THIS! THIS is his fault!"

They stepped back, as Sailor Venus kneeled down and yelled at the unconscious Triple H, "You're not what's best for business! YOU! Are not welcome here! YOU! Are not better than us! YOU! Shouldn't have come back! This is your fault… This is OUR ERA!"

Sailor Jupiter called out, "It's OUR house, now! It's OUR house!"

Sailor Venus spat at Triple H's face, as Sailor Pluto slapped his face. Sailor Mercury called, "MOVE!"

Sailor Venus landed a huge right kick to the skull. She then blew a kissing gesture to the out cold King of Kings. Sailor Pluto rolled Seth Rollins to the middle of the ring, faced down, with her staff holding him down. Sailor Mars was at the corner, as she removed her right high heel, as she snickered.

"THIS! Is a taste of your own medicine, Seth!" Moon called.

Mars prepared, as Pluto removed the staff. Seth got up, and Mars delivered his own Curb Stomp onto the skull, into the canvas. The Guardians smiled evilly, as the crowd's boos went silent. Sailor Moon called to Sailor Mercury, "Finish this. Finish him off."

Sailor Moon went to the fallen Triple H, as Mercury went to the top rope. Sailor Moon lifted up the huge man and slammed him into the middle of the ring, with a brainbuster. After that, Sailor Mercury stood up on the top rope, as she nodded. She dove off and landed a huge Shooting Star Press on Triple H. She got up, as she was holding her stomach, feeling the slight pain of the landing. Sailor Moon kneeled down and said to the unconscious Triple H, "This is your fault. EVERYTHING is your fault! You got a problem with that? Then talk to John Cena…"

She called to the others, "LET'S GO!"

They left the ring, as the fans continued to boo at the girls. As they left ringside, they left the WWE RAW Ring in ruins, with Stephanie sobbing lightly, still in pain, with Dean Ambrose, Big Show, Kane, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, and the referee out cold, outside the ring. JBL was still unconscious, after that powerbomb through the announce table. And in the ruins of the ring, a medical supervisor was tending to Triple H, as he signaled to the EMTs to bring help. The Authority was being carried out of the arena, by officials and medical staff. Only Triple H & Seth Rollins were stretchered out by EMTs.

* * *

><p>From heaven, Bad News Barrett was on the podium, as he said, "See? The Sailor Guardians did the right thing. And so, this is NOT the era of The Authority! THIS is the era… of <strong><em>Bad News Barrett<em>**! Thank you, very much!"

The heavens made a roaring applause, as Barrett smiles in success. He has soiled The Authority with yet another curse… one of many towards them AND John Cena.

* * *

><p>But it wasn't the end. At the White House, in Washington DC, Kazuto Iizuka was in a press conference, making a brand new announcement.<p>

Hajime Yagi announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the President of Earth, Kazuto Iizuka."

Kazuto was on the podium, dressed in a black suit, as he said, "Gentlemen, ladies, yesterday, at precisely 9:02pm, Eastern Standard Time, The Sailor Guardians have attacked The Authority…  
>That is right… The term of "<em>What's Best for Business<em>" has been punished by the 8 sailor-suited girls. However, the chain of events has happened, all for the war towards Triple H, Seth Rollins, and the AUs' _newest _traitor, John Cena."

He added, "To make matters worse, _The Remnants of The Authority_, today, at 7:23am, retaliated, as Luke Harper and Rusev destroyed and dismantled the young and talented Negi Springfield, in his winter home in Wales. I, as President of Earth, and the commander-in-chief, will make sure that Triple H, John Cena, Seth Rollins, and Brock Lesnar will all suffer uncontrollable, disastrous results. And now, here to make an announcement on the upcoming war, here is Yagami City's Leading Officer and new Head of War Department, Miss Yakumo Tsukamoto."

Yakumo, in a black business suit and skirt, was sitting by the desk of President Iizuka. She addressed the situation, "People of the AUs… The Authority has abused power and made many fans angry, for the last time! Starting next week, The Yagami Corps will do everything in power to make sure that these skunks will drop like flies! Our first target is Triple H, who has hated us, from day one. The second target is the walrus, Paul Heyman, who is an instigator for the outcomes and demonic tones of bringing The Authority back. And this will go on, until we come to you, Mr. Cena."

She started to sob, as she said, "My sister, Tenma, idolized you, and you turned your back on her, after you promised to NOT bring The Authority back. Well, John, you have made a lot of people unhappy, including me… But I promise you – _Your time is up, and OUR time is NOW! _You, John Cena, can't see US, because it's what's best for business! YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY SISTER, YOU BACKSTABBING LITTLE TRAITOR!"

She tossed away a John Cena T-shirt and started to produce tears from her eyes. She said to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, what has come to erase all thoughts of peace, wherever you go? Have we learned nothing from the war against the _WCW/ECW Alliance_? All is right with the world, by true love and faith, and NOT of corporate gain, and corrupt might."

Yakumo saluted, as the theme to the _US Air Force _plays. Kazuto looked on, as he asked, "Uh… Where's that music coming from?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Yagami City, Tenma was holding up a tomato and looked at Triple H's poster. He then snuffed, "I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU JERK!"<p>

**SPLUT!  
><strong>She chucked the tomato at the poster, splattering all over Triple H's face.

"Tenma! Let's go!" Mikoto called, "We have to go to arms!"

"Coming! Coming!" Tenma called back.

She marched off, joining Akira, Mikoto, and Eri, marching in unison. Music played, as Tenma sang along.

_(Tenma): We do not believe  
>in corrupt greed and soul. We…<br>(All): _YES! YES!  
><em>(Tenma): Right into Triple H!<em>

_We don't love John Cena!  
>He's a big disgrace! So, we…<br>(All): _YES! YES!  
><em>(Tenma): Right into Cena's face!<em>

By the way, the song is similar to _Der Fuehrer's Face_ by Spike Jonze. They changed it, in a way of hating The Authority… and everything in-between.

**_NOTE: _**_Also, I do not own the song to it. So, please don't report me. I'm just being a bit funny._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yakumo Tsukamoto has prepared the troops… and a very miniscule group, to boot. Can they counterattack the next launch by Luke Harper and Rusev?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Find out in two weeks…<em>**

* * *

><p>Cucumber was present, as he said to the 4th wall, "Hey, guys. If you feel like writing a fanfic for The Authority, please do. We'd love to have some fanfics that show our hatred towards them. But, NO! Think of the PMs that we'll get. Write for what you use, with them, and Miz-K will review them, if you like. Only, don't tell him, okay?"<p>

_NOTE: Fanfics that parody The Authority must be under Action, Parody, Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, or Drama. Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Horror, and Friendship fics of them, don't count._

"Yeah," he said, "Just feel like it, when you write fics, featuring them. We're looking to spread the virus that is _Mocking The Authority._"


	3. Part 3

The city was being prepared, as The Authority was targeted for death, following The Sailor Guardians unexpected attack at a RAW Event. Meanwhile, in Yagami City, Tenma was holding up a tomato and looked at Triple H's poster. He then snuffed, "I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU JERK!"

**SPLUT!  
><strong>She chucked the tomato at the poster, splattering all over Triple H's face.

"Tenma! Let's go!" Mikoto called, "We have to go to arms!"

"Coming! Coming!" Tenma called back.

She marched off, joining Akira, Mikoto, and Eri, marching in unison. Music played, as Tenma sang along.

_(Tenma): We do not believe  
>in corrupt greed and soul. We…<br>(All): _YES! YES!  
><em>(Tenma): Right into Triple H!<em>

_We don't love John Cena!  
>He's a big disgrace! So, we…<br>(All): _YES! YES!  
><em>(Tenma): Right into Cena's face!<em>

Yeah, Yakumo Tsukamoto, appointed as the _Head of War, _by President Iizuka, began the troops, namely the _Yagami Corps_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 3<br>The Yagami Corps  
>(or "Seeing Red, with a little Black, Blue, and Purple")<em>**

* * *

><p>They continued to march, as Tenma sung the second verse.<p>

_(Tenma): When Seth Rollins say  
>"I don't sell out, buy-in", we…<br>(All): _YES! YES!  
><em>(Tenma): Right into Rollins' face!<em>

_When Corporate Kane said  
>"It's what's best for business", we…<br>(All): _YES! YES!  
><em>(Tenma): Right into Kane's face!<em>

They stopped at a red light, as Tenma sung the bridge.

_(Tenma): Is we NOT The Authority?  
>(Eri): Are we NOT The Authority?<br>(Mikoto): Yeah, we're The Authority!  
>(All): Super <em>_**Real **__Authority!_

_(Tenma): If this Triple H so bad,  
>would you leave him, if you had?<br>(Eri & Mikoto): YES! We hate that Triple H!  
>(Akira): <em>We'd-uh leave him, if we did.

_(Eri): We give the cities new order!  
>(Mikoto): <em>Fuck off, Triple H's injustice!

The light turns green, as the band marches off.

_(Tenma): Everyone across the land  
>United as we stand<br>when we give Triple H pure justice!_

_We do NOT believe  
>in idle biased rules. We…<br>(All): _YES! YES!  
><em>(Tenma): Right into Triple H!<em>

_We don't like John Cena!  
>He's a big disgrace! So, we…<br>(All): _YES! YES!  
><em>(Tenma): Right into Cena's face!<em>

A girl called out, throwing a bucket at the marching band, "AW, SHUT UP!"

**CLANG!  
><strong>They ducked. Eri huffed, "This is ridiclous… We're going nowhere in this crusade. Plus, the lyrics is all wrong."

Tenma whined, "I'm sorry! But that's the best I can come up with! I mean, The Authority is back, John Cena turned on us, and-!"

Eri barked, "Will you STOP, already? I didn't want to be in this _Yagami Corps, _to begin with! Besides, Yakumo forced me to. I'd asked Whiskers to join in."

"And?" Mikoto asked.

"He said NO." She explained, "He said that he'll draw comics, like a normal person. I say that I should join him, but Yakumo's orders."

Tenma asked, "You think Yakumo will recruit him?"

Akira said, "Maybe we need a male leader, like Triple H, since he and his wife are leaders…"

Mikoto said, "Yeah… _Corrupt _leaders. But seriously, we DO need some male members. None of the others girls wanted to join in, since it's violent. But imagine the new recruits, once we stand for peace."

Eri sighed, "We live in a world of totalitarianism, run by two evil Americans, who also happen to be pro wrestlers, and we are a dying breed."

Tenma said, "By the way, Eri, who DID you like in WWE?"

Eri said, "No one, in particular… I _did _respect The Bella Twins, until I found out that friction was their dominance."

Akira replied, "You like _Total Divas_?"

Eri said, "I have ways."

Mikoto thought, as she pondered on a new member. She then smiled and said, "Hey, I know. What about Tougou from 2-D. The guy never shuts up, and he's very strong."

Eri smiled and said, "Hey, yeah! The guy's perfect!"

Tenma smiled and cheered, "YOU HAVE A POINT! Let's do _What's Best for Yakumo!_ Let us recruit Masakazu Tougou!"

The girls cheered, "YAY!"

They marched off, as Tenma held up a dove with a white envelope. It flew off, as it headed to Tougou's house.

**XXXXX**

Tougou got a letter from his house, as he was with Harry Mackenzie, his friend. He opened the letter and said, "Hmm, a letter from Tenma Tsukamoto of 2-C."

Harry asked, "What is it about?"

Tougou smirked, "Well, bravely I'd open it, but it'll be nice to hear what she wants! My partner, let us disperse and see what this is about!"

Harry growled, "Quit calling me that."

He opened the letter, as Tougou gasped, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

The letter read:  
><em>"Dear Masakazu Tougou,<br>This is a mandatory letter to you, as request by Colonel Yakumo Tsukamoto, Head of War.  
>You are perfect for the fight with the Yagami Corps. If you want, bring a friend, and then report for duty, at once!<br>Signed, Sgt. Tenma Tsukamoto – C-Rank Division Yagami Corps  
>P.S. – If you don't understand this letter, let's make this simple enough. YOU'RE DRAFTED, SUCKA!"<em>

Tougou cried, as he was angry, "No! NO! **NO! **WHY, THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO US!"

Another letter was sent to Tougou, as it was from Akira:  
><em>"Oh, yes we can~!"<em>

Harry huffed, "What do you mean "_we_"?"

**XXXXX**

Tougou and Harry are by the corner of downtown, as Tenma and her crew marched to them.

_(Tenma): We do not believe  
><em>in corrupt greed and scams!  
>We YES! YES!<br>And still we fight in shams!

_We don't like John Cena  
><em>because he's a liar!  
>So we YES! YES!<br>And let every-one down!

_When Triple H says  
><em>"The Authority ALWAYS WIN!"  
>We YES! YES!<br>But still, he NEVER wins!

_While Triple H brags  
>and lies and rants and raves,<br>_we YES! YES!  
>And pre-pare for his grave.<p>

She saluted to Tougou and Harry, "For Stinger~!"

Her friends saluted, as well, "FOR STINGER!"

Tougou asked, "Why the change of heart from John Cena to Sting? Sting only appeared ONCE in WWE."

Eri said, "True, but we hope he'd come back and teach Triple H a lesson, again. Besides, we'd want to see Sting and Triple H in the ring, in a match. Plus, Tenma no longer likes John Cena, anymore, after what he did."

Tenma barked, "I have my ways, you swine!"

"SWINE?!"

"The Authority has made a lot of people angry, and Yakumo is going to make sure that they NEVER return! But all we need is a man who wants to join us! And since Harima and Hanai are no-shows, and Karasuma on _4-F_, we turn to you, Masakazu!"

Harry asked, "So, this is all for getting rid of The Authority?"

Mikoto said, "Joining us won't be easy."

Tougou explained, as he lied to the girls, "I'd love to join you, but I cannot do it. I just returned from the doctor, and my partner is going to take care of me, in my sudden illness."

Harry barked, "Would you QUIT calling me that?"

Tougou continued, "Plus, I have flat feet and fallen arches. And I cannot lift anything else. My body has lost its control of its awareness."

Eri threw a baseball at Tougou, and he caught it with ease. Harry grumbled, "They caught you."

Tougou cried, "DAMN YOU!"

Tenma smiled and held up a slip of paper, "Okay, Tougou-san! Sign here, and we'll prepare for the war!"

Tougou shoved it aside and roared, "NOTHING DOING! I'VE BEEN TRICKED! I'm going to get myself disabled!"

He ran off, heading to a running car. He dove into the road, but the car halted at a red light. Tougou was lying down on the street, as he was fuming, since it was ten feet away. He then turned to a lone safe, from ten stories upward. He pulled the switch and the safe started to plummet down. Tenma screamed, as she ran to Tougou.

**CRASH!  
><strong>Tougou and Tenma were crushed with the safe, but the impact was so severe that a huge hole was made. They were sent straight to Hell… literally… A ladder went up, as a voice was calling from below.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear… Imagine one's own home being cluttered up by a lot of strange people, killing themselves, all over the place, when you least expected; and _uninvited _I might add. By the way, who _did _invite you? Oh, no! Never mind that!"

Tougou and Tenma climbed out of Hell, as the Devil scolded them, "I've _never _been so humiliated, in all my thousands of years, and the beginning of time! Now get out! GET OUT! OUT-OUT-OUT-OUT-OUT! 23-skiddoo! Sweet fanny Adams! AND STAY OUT! And I _warn_ you, if this incident occurs again, you'll have the **_devil_** to pay!"

The red demon dropped down to the crater, sealing it up. Tougou roared at the girls, "I'll NEVER JOIN YOU! I refuse to be drafted to you girls! Unless there is a reason, I'll get myself exempted, or die trying!"

He and Harry marched off, as Tenma smirked, "He'll be back. In fact, there's a reason why he's joining…"

Akira said, "Hey, there's something going on, over there."

Tenma saw two people, inside a huge building. It was the café, _El Cado_, and it had two people. One had a red business suit and blonde hair, done in a bun, while the other was wearing only black shorts, with the name _Rusev _on the belt, printed in white, blue, and red. He had a beard, messy hair, and a hairy muscular body.

"RUSEV!" They gasped.

Tenma barked, "NOW! EVERYONE, LET'S CHASE THE AUTHORITY OUT OF YAGAMI CITY!"

They marched, as Tenma sung another verse.  
><em>(Tenma): When Stephanie yells<br>_"I GOTTA HAVE ORDER!"  
>We YES! YES!<br>To her, we make her yell!

_If one little yell  
>should send her straight to-!<br>_**BONK!  
><strong>Eri bonked on Tenma's head.

_(Tenma): _We YES! YES!  
>And wouldn't that be swell!<p>

They arrived at the café, as they found Rusev and Lana, at the counter. Rusev was shouting in Bulgarian and Russian, as he was yelling at the owner. He was pleading to the owner to find this Yakumo Tsukamoto. Lana stated, in a Russian accent, "You do not give us this Yakumo Tsukamoto, then Rusev will crush your pathetic diner, into pieces…"

Tenma gasped, "Yakumo?!"

She seethed, as she barked, "That stupid Russian woman!"

Eri barked, "And _he's _not even Russian!"

Akira said, "Rusev is from Bulgaria."

Tenma called out, "Alexander Rusev!"

They turned around, as Rusev huffed, "You call?"

Tenma shivered, as the girls were nervous, "By order of the _Yagami Corps_, you are under arrest!"

Lana smirked, "Silly girl… WE have diplomatic immunity… since we are under the care of NOT The Authority, but the orders of your fellow United Nations ally and Russian President, Vladimir Putin."

Mikoto barked, "Jesus! You're no worse than Nikolai Volkoff!"

Suddenly, a man in a Soviet Union jacket appeared, as he was holding up a microphone. He sung the Soviet National Anthem.

_(Volkoff): Soyuz nerushimyy respublik svobodnykh  
>Splotila naveki velikaya Rus'!<br>Da zdravstvuyet sozdannyy voley narodov  
>Yedinyy, moguchiy Sovetskiy Soy-!<br>(Tenma, Mikoto, & Eri): _AW, SHUT UP!

Volkoff shouted, "No respect… Everywhere I go! YOU HAVE NO CLASS!"

**_NOTE: _**_Gimmick reference. Read a book!_

Mikoto sighed, "What a dick."

He left, as Lana smirked, "Where were we?"

She smiled, "Oh, yes… Ladies, Rusev isn't going to hurt you. In fact, he wants to CRUSH the oppressors of the Cenation!"

Tenma barked, "For YOUR information, I am NO LONGER a John Cena fan! I'm for Sting! I like him because he's awesome!"

Lana said, "Oh… Then, Rusev will have _twice _as fun, crushing you… since you respect the _Vigilante, _Sting, for costing The Authority their jobs, only to have it all back."

They shivered in fear, as Lana called to Rusev, "Rusev… CRUSH!"

**SMASH!  
><strong>A man dove into the window, as he was confronting Rusev. He had black hair and glasses, and had dark skin.

"You leave Tenma and Rich Girl alone, you smelly foreigner!"

"Whiskers?!" Eri shouted.

Harima smiled, "Sorry, but NO man in spandex is threatening you ladies, for too long."

Akira said, "Harima somehow came to save us."

The door busted open, as Hanai appeared, in a karate GI. He shouted, "If ANYONE threatens Yakumo, by use of The Accolade, then you have to use it on ME, you bastard!"

Imadori appeared, as he called out, "Miko~! I won't let this Russian Brute hurt your chest…"

Mikoto roared at Imadori, "NO ONE ASKED YOU, ASSHOLE!"

Lara appeared, wearing a black Kevlar vest and jeans, "HEY, RUSEV! Lara wants to CRUSH YOU!"

Tenma cheered, as Eri gasped, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Harima and his allies joined forces, as he shouted at them, "You, Authority follower, don't belong in our town! We're throwing you out of here!"

Lana said, "Oh, really? Then, what about _him_?"

Footsteps were made, as a huge man, with a bald head and a black singlet, was entering El Cado. It was the Big Show!

"AGH!" Eri shrieked, "THE BIG SHOW?!"

Hanai prepared, as Lara and Imadori charged at Rusev. Harima and Hanai ran to Big Show, only to be shoved down onto the floor, breaking the tables. Lara grabbed Lana by the hair, as Rusev was in a headlock, by Imadori. But Rusev flung Imadori off, and focused on Lara Gonzalez.

"BRING IT ON!" She roared, as Rusev flexed.

They stared down, as Lara was surrounded by both Rusev _and _Big Show. As the girls were in fright, Tougou appeared, with casts in his arms and legs.

"HEY, TSUKAMOTO! I DID IT! NOW, I CAN NEVER JOIN YOU!" he bellowed.

But then, he saw Rusev and Big Show, as Harry was furious. Tougou removed his fake plaster casts and barked, "Why those dirty-! The Authority can't do that to us!"

With raw courage, he stood by Lara and shouted, "Stand aside, Lara! Your Class Rep will help you in battle!"

Lara shouted, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Harry said, "He wanted to get disabled, for NOT joining the _Yagami Corps_. But I see he changed his mind."

Harima got up and shouted, "Your buddies in The Authority are going to feel this one!"

The boys attacked Rusev and Big Show, as they were outmatched, due to the giants' huge strength and size. They were taken down, with ease, as Big Show knocked out Hanai with his Huge Punch. Rusev prepared for the Accolade on a fallen Tougou. Lana ordered, "Rusev… CRUSH!"

**BANG!  
><strong>She was pelted by a beanbag, as Yakumo called out, "No. Rusev… LEAVE!"

Rusev roared in anger, as Big Show laughed, "Hey, kid. You better get out, while you can…"

Tenma cried, "YAKUMO! RUN FOR IT!"

He grabbed her shoulder and said, "I mean it, kid. Whether you like it or not, I work for The Authority now… and YOU, little kid, are-."  
>Yakumo let out a glare and grabbed Big Show's wrist. She flung him over his shoulder and dropped him with a massive Judo Throw. Big Show was out cold, as the girls were in shock.<p>

Eri gasped, "WHOA! She's… Did she just-?"

She then said, "I disregard my recent complaint. I'm staying with you losers."

Harima barked, as he got Rusev in a Full Nelson, "HEY, FOUR EYES! A LITTLE HELP!"

Lana roared, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T! RUSEV-!"

Tenma clasped onto the Ravishing Russian and shouted, "AH, NO, YOU DON'T! YOU LEAVE HARIMA ALONE!"

Tougou called out, as he got up, "BOYS AND GIRLS OF YAGAMI HIGH, STEP BACK! This man is mine…"

Rusev broke free, as Tougou threw a wicked right hook at Rusev's jaw.

**CRASH! ZOWIE! SMASH!  
><strong>Rusev fell to the ground, as the impact shook the ground.

As a matter of fact, the impact of Tougou's massive hook sent shockwaves to the WWE Universe, as it flew all the way to Silsbee, Texas. Mark Henry was lifting a 500lbs. barbell, as Tougou's punch appeared from the spirit world.

**POW! CLANG!  
><strong>The punch socked at Mark Henry, as he dropped his barbell.

He moaned in pain, "THAT'S what I DO!"

**XXXXX**

At a murky swamp, in the middle of nowhere, Luke Harper, a tall bearded man in a dirty shirt, was snapping the neck of an alligator. He then bellowed from the heavens.  
>"BEEEEEEEEEEEE-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

**_NOTE:_**_ He said "B.O.", because of that shirt he wears, but never washes… "Your best friend should tell you that."_

Tougou's phantom punch appears, as it pointed to the sky. Luke Harper looked up, and Tougou's punch started to annihilate Harper.

**_NOTE: _**_"Is there an undertaker in the house?"_

Luke Harper fell to the mud, as he was hairless. He got up and felt his shaven face. He reached for a huge box and opened it. He reapplied some new black hair and his bushy beard. And then he fell to the ground, out cold. Bray Wyatt ran to him, as he cradled the fallen Harper.

"BROTHER HARPER! SPEAK TO ME!" He sobbed.

All Luke Harper replied to was…  
>"BEEEEEEEEEEEE-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

That response repulsed Bray Wyatt, seeing that he didn't brush, either.

* * *

><p>After that, the Yagami Corps recruited, not only Tougou and Harry, but also Kenji Harima, Haruki Hanai, Lara Gonzalez, and… well, NOT Kyosuke Imadori. He was kicked out, immediately, after trying to stroke Mikoto's breasts, <em>again<em>. The supporters increased, as John Cena's fans continued to decrease, since 68% of his fans have turned their backs on him.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the hallways of an arena, JBL read the newspaper about the sudden attack from Rusev and Big Show.

Michael Cole explained, "John, this is terrible. According to reports, Rusev, Big Show, Luke Harper, _and _Mark Henry have been seriously injured by this radical group, _Yagami Corps_, led by Masakazu Tougou!"

JBL barked, "Ah, baloney! How do they even _spell _"Tougou"?"

Meanwhile, at a _Uso Fan Club_, five girls sung the final notes.  
><em>(Girl 1): T…<br>(Girl 2): O…  
>(Girl 3): U…<br>(Girl 4): G…  
>(All 5): OHHHHHHHHHH!<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the smoky offices, a man was reading a newspaper. He said, "Hmm… It says here that The Authority is losing morale, since a lot of disastrous actions have happened. I have a hunch that everything has been going on, since The Authority came back, and John Cena was deemed a traitor."<p>

He smoked his cigarette and said, "Well, for what it's worth, I wonder who else would try to ruin The Authority's fun. To be honest, this old man doesn't need to do _anything…_"

He then saw a zeppelin fly by, as it said "_Dolph Ziggler, GO HOME!_" Who could be piloting this disgraceful blimp? Take a wild guess… NO, it's NOT Triple H. A thin man in black hair, along with two people, a woman with long red hair, and a man in short blue hair, wearing white uniforms, with a red R on them, were piloting the huge airborne blimp.

_Only one group of people who support The Authority… Akito Sohma and Team Rocket!_

Meowth shouted at the 4th wall, "Don't forget _Meowth!_ I am wit da boss!"

_Oh, right. Forgot about you._

Akito smirked, "Dolph is fired… Now, we begin our plan to RUIN The Heroes' life."

They cackled evilly, as a lone figure was viewing the action. She had a sword in hand, and was wearing a beige school uniform and green skirt.

"Akito…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, we know what you're thinking… who is watching over Akito? SPOILER ALERT: She's only HELPING our next guest, who makes his debut. What is Akito plotting?<em>**

* * *

><p>A picture of Triple H is shown, as Tenma sung.<p>

_(Tenma): We don't love John Cena!  
>He's a big disgrace! So, we…<br>(All): _YES! YES!  
><em>(Tenma): Right into Cena's face!<em>

**SPLUT!  
><strong>Triple H's face is splattered by a tomato.

Tenma shouted, "YES! YES! YES! **YES!**"

_So, we…  
>(All): <em>YES! **YES!  
><strong>_Right into Triple H~!  
>(Song ends)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>See you in two weeks, I guess…<em>**


	4. Part 4

At a dark office, in a huge classroom, a dark-skinned boy with a bald head and glasses was on the intercom. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, with an orange Safety Patrol sash.

"Okay, chief. I'll get on it, right away," he said to the radio.

He then called on his walkie-talkie, "Fillmore calling Detective Moore… Come in, Detective…"

The radio responded, "I read you, Officer Fillmore."

_Disney's Fillmore debuts. Long forgotten, but well-loved in the justice world._

Fillmore explained, "Richard, The Authority is increasing members, one-by-one. A huge zeppelin is hovering over the city, heading towards you. The fugitives, Akito Sohma and Team Rocket, are hired by Corporate Kane, to send a message that The Authority _always _win, and do _what's best for business_. I want you to stop them, at all costs, before we can bust Kane."

Richard Moore called back, "You can count on me, Officer. I'd never back down from a big case from THE Cornelius Fillmore."

Fillmore said, "Good! I'll come by and assist you, when I get the chance. Remember, Team Rocket has you at a 4-to-1 disadvantage. We cannot have The Authority take over the fan fics. _Fillmore, _over and out."

Richard got up and prepared to go out to the city. He smiled and said, "Well, this is _one _case that will not be left _unsolved_. The Great Richard Moore is back! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

At Fillmore's office, he called to the intercom, "Fillmore to Anza, stand by. Prepare my squad car, and I'll join Detective Moore, in a moment. He'll need my help for this."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 4<br>Richard Moore vs. The Akito Movement_**

* * *

><p>Richard was in a cab, as he got a phone call from Fillmore, in his cellphone. "Detective Moore, speaking!"<p>

Fillmore said, in his squad car, "Well, I see you've already left to get there."

"I read you, and I'm going to be heading to that blimp, right now!"

"No need, just yet. I want you to meet me at the café, downtown, and we'll discuss the situation, from there."

"Can do, Fillmore. _Detective Moore, _over and out."

He said to the driver, "Send me to the nearest café, on the double."

The taxi drove off, as he went to meet Fillmore.

**XXXXX**

Richard arrived at the café, and then went inside. He then looked around, only to find that he could not find Fillmore. "He's running late. Or maybe this is the wrong café."

As he sat down at the booth, he called to the waitress for some coffee. As he waited, a girl in the beige blazer and skirt, appeared in the front door. She stepped inside, and went to Detective Moore. She had dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, and is wearing glasses. She sat down, as Richard asked, "Huh? Who's she?"

The girl looked at him and said, "Oh…"

She blushed, as she went to Richard's booth. He smiled, as he looked at her body, as it has an ample chest. She sat down and said, "Excuse me… Are you Detective Moore?"

"Yes. What can I do for you, you beauty?"

"Oh, uh… It's nothing. Plus, I hear that you have an important mission, underway."

"How do you know?"

"I know ways… about Stephanie McMahon."

"Like her D-Cups? No offense."

"None taken. Well, that, and also, she's not an athlete. Granted, she has been doing fitness videos with Triple H, but she's too thin. Me, however, I'm more of a sword fighter, in the temples of the HIda Kassai."

"Hida Kassai? As in…"

"Oh, where are my manners?"

She shook her hand and said, "My name is Sayuri Hida."

He said, "I've heard of you. You were in an accident in China, after a swordfight with Setsuna Sakurazaki."

Sayuri stated, "That _was _me. And I was nearly killed in a rocky accident. I was fighting Setsuna, and I had her cornered, but I slipped off a chasm and landed on my back and legs. Luckily, it was just a 4-foot drop. Just a sprain and broken ankle. But luckily, I still fought for my sword, which is what I love."

"I see. And you're against _The Authority_?"

"Just Stephanie. I live to become sexy… but not too sexy. Even swordsmen have its plain side… especially my glasses."

"Well, that is good to hear. I'm waiting for a friend. Do you mind if you tag along with me?"

"I can't. Sorry… Some other time… I have to make a phone call. But I won't be long."

She kissed him on the cheek, as Sayuri went to a payphone. Richard blushed, as he felt it.

"I see you made a new friend, Moore." Fillmore said, as he arrived.

Richard gasped, as he stammered, "Wha-? Fillmore! But, GTCH, I was-!"

"Never mind." He chuckled, "I know how it is, pushing 60."

"Not me. I'm about 58. But it feels like I'm 43, in 23 years and counting."

"Heh. No need to say you're 39, huh?"

"Look, I have no mood for jokes."

Fillmore sat down and said, "Right. Now's not the time for cracks. I need you for this one. We have reasons to believe that The Authority has hired Akito Sohma and Team Rocket as their supporters."

"Wait!" Richard barked, "EVERYONE hates The Authority!"

"Not everyone. While these AUs are known for hating The Authority, there are _some _that show their props. That would be on account for villains and antagonists. However, only 69% of the populace has turned their backs on John Cena, after making a bonehead move – bringing The Authority back in power."

"So what does Akito have to do with this?"

"Corporate Kane made Sohma fly off in his _Zeppelin Xero_, which is what he calls it, and wants to increase the _Cena Haters _into _Authority Lovers_. We can't have that. It could be hypnotic control, or it could be propaganda. Either way, Akito must be stopped."

"And Kane?"

"He's been taken into custody, already. We got a full confession from him, but he added that it's too late to stop it. And that's when YOU come in."

"Ah, I see. I'm thrilled to stop this zeppelin, but it's thousands of feet high! How can I get there?"

"You'll figure something out. Stop that blimp… but DON'T destroy it. We don't want a repeat of the Hindenburg, now do we?"

They saluted each other, as Fillmore left the café. He said to the clerk, "Put it on my tab, man."

Richard sat up and called, "Check, please."

Sayuri got off the phone, as Richard left. She blushed, as she was standing in silence.

**XXXXX**

Outside, the huge zeppelin flies off, heading to the city. Team Rocket was standing in attention, preparing their motto. James said, "So far, no luck. We don't see ANY people here."

Jessie smirked, "Perhaps it's time we let them hear it out."

Meowth added, "Triple H will pay us handsomely, fo knocking off the joiks that want them gone, fa good."

Akito said, in his chair, "You three will only assist me. On my signal, we strike. Soon, my darling… Soon, we shall have The Authority _back in power_."

Jessie asked, "Uh, aren't they _already _back-?"

"SILENCE!" Akito roared, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR BACKTALKING!"

He insisted, "Triple H & Stephanie McMahon have returned, but they want more. Kane said that they have been ridiculed and teased at, for so long. It's time to strike, and since we have a mutual bond of evil, within our souls, I figure that our team up would be perfect."

James said, "That's all good, by our standards, but what does that have to do with us?"

Meowth barked, "We're not _canon-_fodder, ya know."

Akito smirked, "You three are too incompetent to be just expendable. I have a plan for you…"

He bellowed, "_STEP ONE – _We arrive in each town; _STEP TWO – _We tell everyone that _The Authority _is the higher power! We do _what's best for business_, and we'll get paid for it. Think of the stuff we'll purchase; _STEP THREE – _We _make _everyone love them, by force, and turn on Sting, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, and all those phony heroes; _STEP FOUR – _We stop the ugly oppressors, and before you can say _STEP FIVE – _We get paid, because _The Authority ALWAYS win!_ Step 6 – We take our hard-earned bounty, and we go our separate ways!"

Team Rocket laughs evilly, as they chanted, "_Our time is now! Cena's a bum! We love The Authority~! _WE'RE RICH!"

Akito then smiled, as he imagined himself, on vacation.

_He was in a beach chair, sitting by the balcony, resting in the sun. He was in Rio de Janeiro, with a woman with long lavender hair and a sexy body. It was his friend, Kanade Jinguji, wearing a black bikini. They sat by each other, and held hands, blushing at each other._

He smiled, lost in thought. Jessie asked, "Is it just me, or does our Boss have a thing for Kanade Jinguji?"

James replied, "This man is in love with her, since they're dating."

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_NO, they are NOT! They're just friends!_

Meowth called, as they arrived at the city, "CITY AHOY!"

Akito smiled and said, "It's show time…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>SPECIAL REPORT<em>**

(Cucumber): This just in from WWE! Once again, thanks to The Authority, pushing its own weight, making it their business, WWE has lost a true superstar. The Cape Town Werewolf, Justin Gabriel, fell victim to The Authority's Hit List, and in one sprig of instance, he has walked out of WWE. To Justin Gabriel, he is a quitter and a loser, but in this war against The Authority, a bold move, and a valiant thing you did. Good luck in the Indie Shows.

(Cucumber is handed a sheet a paper)

(Cucumber): **_BREAKING NEWS – _**The cities are still overrun by the fog that is making people love The Authority. Me, however, I am unaffected by the fog, since I'm immune to ANY hypnotic spells or gases. In any case, police and SWAT teams are trying to find the culprits responsible for the cities being affected by the noxious gas that is _The Authority_! More at 11…

* * *

><p>Richard Moore was in a small helicopter, as he flew towards the huge <em>Zeppelin Xero<em>. Akito called from the megaphone.

"_DO What's Best for Business! Love The Authority! We're for business! We're doing things right! John Cena is a bum! It doesn't matter! The Authority is POWER!"_

The chants repeated, as the people were concerned by their chants, since they departed from the Cenation. However, none of them seemed interested. Akito's plan was all a disaster, but it seems that Akito is enforcing _Step Three_. A huge cannon appeared from above the blimp, as it spewed out toxic gas. It was actually hypnotic gas, which controls anybody who comes to contact with it. The chants continued, as the entranced townspeople were chanting, "_Authority! Authority! Authority!_"

Meowth cried, "Target landed, your weak and diminutiveness!"

Akito said, "Excellent. Now, we strike the _next _city, and repeat it. Chant, Spray, Authority, repeat… We do this, until _every _city is in love with _The Authority_. And by that, I mean respect them. Do you get my drift?"

Jessie saluted, "We got your drift."

From below, Fillmore was in the middle of the gas clouds, as he groaned, "Dog! Hypnotic gas… Toxic gas that controls people… It's a good thing the squad car is immune to hypno-beams and hypno-clouds."

He drove off, as Richard was high above the sky. Sayuri was waving to him, from below. Richard threw a ladder down, as she leapt off a building and grabbed it. Richard called, "Sayuri?"

Sayuri said, "The gas didn't get me! It was only 20 feet of clouds. Akito's plan had one setback. There are people who are in tall skyscrapers."

"Smart guy, bad karma."

"You said it." She said, "I wanna come with you."

"Huh?"

"I have a thing against Akito, since he was dating Kanade Jinguji. But it appears that she denies it. I don't believe her."

"Why? Who is Akito dating?"

"Kuon Ginga."

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_NO, he is NOT! Kuon Ginga is not his type!  
><strong>Cucumber NOTE: <strong>Aw, can it, Miz-K!_

Richard stated, "You think your swordfighting will be useful?"

Sayuri smiled, "Oh, you know me… In fact… I think I'm in love with you… seeing we are very great people. My boyfriend would be jealous, but I think you're suave and heroic, Detective Moore…"

She said to the 4th wall, whispering, "I'm sorry, Wyatt. Love you."

**_NOTE: _**_Apparently, she's still in love with Wyatt Williams._

He smirked in a bold voice, "Well, don't worry, kiddo. NO case will be left unsolved, thanks to Detective Richard Moore."

They flew to the huge blimp, as Meowth asked, "Yo, guys! We have a problem!"

Akito looked on the screen and saw Richard and Sayuri on a helicopter. He smirked, "Hmph. Detective Old Fart, again? I see… He's one of _Fillmore's _buddies. I say…"

James asked, "We take him down, no mercy?"

Akito said, "Do it. But make it look like you missed. If so, we let him and his _girlfriend _in. He's in for a rude awakening."

Team Rocket ran off, as they hopped in a huge giant red and blue robot, with the letter R on its chest. They activated it and rushed to the helicopter. It presented two huge missiles, as Jessie called out, "Officer Moore, time we ground you from the sky!"

James said, "The Authority is going to say _Bye-Bye_!"

Meowth barked, "To YOU! FIRE!"

The missiles fired, and it missed the helicopter. Meowth growled, "IT MISSED!"

James whispered, "Just as planned…"

Jessie called out, "Come and get us, you old fool!"

Another missile fired, as it tilted the helicopter, after it went past it. Richard and Sayuri shook from their chairs, and Sayuri's glasses fell off. She moaned, "Oh, not again…"

She bent down and looked around the floor, "Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…"

Richard asked, "You can't see without them?"

Sayuri barked, "Shut up and find them! Glasses…"

"I CAN'T! Someone has to pilot the helicopter!"

"Have you tried autopilot? I'd show you, but I can't see."

He pressed the Autopilot, as it was turned on. Richard looked around the floor, looking for Sayuri's glasses. Team Rocket laughs, as they retreated into the zeppelin. Richard found them and said, "Here you go."

Sayuri put them on and said, "Thank you… I… I love you."

She blushed heavily, as Richard said, "Now, now. NO time for mushy stuff. Let's ground Akito, and become heroes to the Cenation!"

Sayuri said, "Yeah, but… We don't like John Cena, anymore."

He yelled, "WHO CARES? As long as Richard Moore wins, _The Authority _will think twice, when trying to destroy a city!"

They flew to the blimp, as the cargo doors opened. He carefully piloted the copter, as he thought, "Strange… They're letting me in the _Zeppelin Xero_. Maybe it's a matter of giving up."

They went in, as Akito replied, watching the whole thing, "Now, Detective Fillmore, you should know when to _not _interfere."

**XXXXX**

Inside the cargo bay, Sayuri stepped out of the helicopter, as Richard got a call from Fillmore.

"_Fillmore calling Detective Moore… Come in!_"

Richard whispered, "SHUSH! Maintain radio silence… I have a witness with me. Anyway, situation under control, and the gas only can go to 20 feet, before dissolving."

Fillmore said, "Snap! Well, you should know that the gas has infected the others. And it wouldn't go away, until the gas is gone. He left out _one _more setback – rain. And it's the middle of February… and it's going to snow, soon. Dog… NO rain."

Richard said, "See if you can think of something. If the rain comes, the spell is broken, right?"

"Exactly. But I believe that The Authority has got us, dead to rights."

"NO! Detective Moore will foil Akito Sohma, and try a way to wash out the gas!"

"See that you do! Once Akito is apprehended, Kane goes, too! _Fillmore_, over and out!"

He hung up, as Sayuri asked, "Who was that?"

"A friend. Shall we?"

They walked to the door, heading to Akito's main control room.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, the doors opened, as Akito was in his captain's chair. He smirked evilly, as Richard and Sayuri saw him. He said, "Hello there, Richard Moore."

Richard Moore smirked, "Sorry, Akito. It ends, right now. You cannot have ANY citizen become followers to Triple H!"

Sayuri added, "And Stephanie."

Team Rocket appeared, as they were behind Akito. They did their motto…

_(Jessie & James): You know us as Team Rocket  
>and we fight for what is wrong.<br>We're tired of our motto, so we thought we try a song!_

_(Jessie): _JESSIE!  
><em>(James): <em>JAMES!  
><em>(Meowth): <em>Meowth, that's right!

They saluted, as the song ended. Richard huffed, "Not bad."

He stepped forward, as Sayuri whispered, "Don't make him mad."

Richard said, "Good warning to Akito, my dear."

"I was talking to _you_, about Akito. He's got a temper."

"Oh. My error."

Akito said, "I see that you heard of my evil plan. You want to know _why _I did all this? I wanted to get to YOU, you little brat. You see, Moore, The Authority, thanks to Sting, was out of power, and they treat this like a joke. But I showed them. I wanted to have a lovely date with Kanade Jinguji, but she wouldn't even talk to me, after The Authority lost everything. But I helped out. I wanted to assure of their return, when Seth Rollins, Kane, and I plotted this whole thing. Once The Authority is back in power, we strike. And that, doing so, we achieve The Authority's revenge… starting with Ryback, Dolph Ziggler, and that ugly beardo with the sheep's mask."

James said, "His name is Erick Rowan, sir."

Jessie smiled, "But that's when an old fogey like you decided to stay righteous, even though you're a fraud!"

Richard said, "Maybe so, but I have been a famous detective, next to Jimmy Kudo and Harley Hartwell. Do not tell me my job. I came to put an end to you."

James barked, "You don't scare us!"

Meowth leapt at him and prepared his Fury Swipes, "Now, youse gonna get it, copper! Akito Sohma is going to make us rich, after the gas will take everyone, and have them loyally love Triple H. Kane does da rest, for this plan! You realized dat-!"

Richard smirked, "Too late. You're stupid enough to realize that he's been apprehended?"

They gasped, as he smirked, "That's right. Fillmore and I know of your little scheme, and we decided to outsmart The Authority, and their henchmen. I'm afraid it's over."

Akito said, "Not yet, it isn't…"

Richard prepares to fight, as Sayuri was behind him. Sayuri held her sword, as Richard beckoned to Akito. "Come on and fight me, you cowards!"

Akito said, as he sat up, "When will you learn, Richard Moore? The Authority _always _win."

**WHAM!  
><strong>Sayuri smashed her sword on Detective Moore's head. Sayuri whispered, as she was sad, "Forgive me… But it was all _what's best for business…_"

Sayuri has joined The Authority! She betrayed Richard Moore! He was out like a light, as Sayuri stood over his body.

Akito laughed, "Excellent work, my spy. You have done me well."

She bowed to him, "Thank you, Master. I live to serve, and do The Authority proud."

He called to Team Rocket, "WE STRIKE! Continue to engulf the city with The Authority's love!"

He then said to Sayuri, "And you… Take him away… and have him locked up in the brig."

She dragged him away, as Akito laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fillmore was outside the city, as he was near the border. He called to his partner, Ingrid Third, "Ingrid, I haven't any radio news on Detective Moore. But I believe Akito got him."<p>

Ingrid called from the walkie-talkie, "Never mind that. I read the newspaper that Percival Gaynes, in the next city ahead, is the star of the Broadway-type play, _Triple H's Triple Love_. From what I hear, it's a tribute to The Authority. _Triple H's Triple Love – a romp in Greenwich, following the escapades of Triple H & Stephanie._"

"Disco! You mea Percival Gaynes has joined The Authority?"

"No… Hang on. The reviews it made… _"A satiric masterpiece", "A surprise smash", "And what is best for business? The play starring Percival Gaynes, who makes people laugh at and with Triple H", _and _"The Authority always lose… but this play is a surefire winner_". Photographic memory. It was in the newspaper, last week."

Fillmore asked, "Any more news?"

Ingrid said, "Just one. Corporate Kane is in the attendance, as he is going to see this play, firsthand. How about we go see it, and see what transpire. The show starts at 8, near Hemstitch City."

"I'll meet you there. Fillmore out."

He drove off, as he meets Ingrid in Hemstitch City.

* * *

><p><strong><em>But we'll check back with Fillmore, later…<br>Will Fillmore and Third stop Corporate Kane? Will Richard Moore stop Akito Sohma and the traitor, Sayuri Hida?_**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Shibuya, Ran Kotobuki was waving the flags of CM Punk, despite the fact that he's in UFC, and NOT in WWE.<p>

"BEST IN THE WORLD! HE, ALONG WITH OTHERS, WAS REMOVED FROM WWE, BECAUSE OF THE AUTHORITY!"

She was wearing a camo tube top, green jacket, and black skirt. She called out, "As Shibuya's leading fan GAL, and a fan of CM Punk, I will not let them become victims of the bombing weather, and that's Triple H's doing!"

The people in Shibuya cheered on, as Ran Kotobuki chanted, "THE GALS! UNITED! WE'LL NEVER BE DIVIDED! THE GUYS! UNITED! WE'LL NEVER BE DIVIDED!"

They continued to chant, as it was… Ugh… Wednesday afternoon…

* * *

><p>Michael Cole was in his chair, speaking with Triple H, who was sitting beside each other, face-to-face.<p>

(Cole): Hello, once again, to the weekly forum. I'm with the COO, Triple H, and already a chaotic few weeks, already. Triple H, I have to ask you… What is going on with the company, now that these chain of events have taken place, since The Authority is back in charge?

(Triple H): Look, Cole… We've been through worse… In fact, the only reason I fired Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and Rowan is because-.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OOPS! And we're out of time. But we'll continue this interview, in two weeks.<br>See you then~!_**


	5. Part 5

Continuing our chapter, from recently, Wednesday, by order of The Authority, is the weekly forum with Triple H, as he explains how proud he is of becoming a great leader, despite that people hate him. Of course, the rumors are speculating that many people are joining The Authority, while others are hating the idea of siding with anyone. But this chapter, featuring Ran Kotobuki, tells a point.

"THE GALS! UNITED! WE'LL NEVER BE DIVIDED!  
>THE GUYS! UNITED! WE'LL NEVER BE DIVIDED!"<p>

Shibuya is standing up to The Authority, as they were still shaken over the moments that led to their comeback, and the firing of Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, Erick Rowan, and a few others that were tortured. In fact, let's draw the clock on The Authority's comeback, since day one… in Japan…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 5<br>Rumors  
>(or "Triple H is a Phony Piece of Bologna")<em>**

* * *

><p>It started on Dec. 30th, 2014, and a peaceful day in Shibuya, with very little people fuming over RAW, the night before. It was at a café, called "<em>Palm Tree<em>", as a man in shades and a pink apron was washing dishes, was looking out the window. A girl in blonde hair came in and said, "Good morning. Nice day, huh?"

The man huffed, "Yeah… Nice day for bombing weather…"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear? The Authority is back. I do believe that girl with the red streak might get angry about it."

Miyu sighed, as she grew worried, "But… … …I thought they were out of power. Miyu cannot believe her eyes."

Her words. Miyu Yamazaki was surprised by the shocking story, from the guy who plays _Odaiba Cop_. Miyu had that thought, rolling into her head.

_"Bombing weather… Triple H returns… They'll doom us all… Why is this happening?"_

Miyu couldn't comprehend this, though it is harmless enough… simple, even. But inside her brain, she had it cooking, realizing that history could repeat itself.

Hours later, after her shift in the café, she spoke with Aya Hoshino, on the phone, as she was finished from Cram School.

Aya gasped, "HUH? The Authority is taking over Shibuya? They came back, after all that?"

The hot air is spreading. A rumor is flowing. Inside Aya's head, it was increasing, like a balloon, inhaling and exhaling.

_"They're gonna fire us. They're gonna fire us. They'll take our schools away. They'll take my grades away… They've doomed us all."_

Aya then called Rei, her boyfriend, on the phone, "Rei, pick me up! I'm scared to go home! No, it's not a pervert. Did you hear about The Authority, last night? Well, I heard it on good, uh, consultation…"

**XXXXX**

Rumor juice, made possibly by WWE. It's phony, but it makes good bologna. That's right! Exaggerate it! Stretch it! Multiply it! It seems that Shibuya isn't the only one that caused this outbreak. In fact, Ran Kotobuki believes that this is all complete bullshit. But even bullshit can make even the finest bologna. Now…

**BOOM!  
><strong>Bologna is flying, all over the place! The rumors continued to speculate what The Authority might do to them. Not just in Shibuya, but everywhere they go… in cities in Japan, England, America, India, Russia, China, and everywhere. The Authority _might _be responsible. However, everyone learned that John Cena was held responsible for bringing them back… … …and that caused MORE bologna!

_In Miyagami Academy…  
><em>(Seina Katsura): Worst WWE Live event, ever…  
>(Mayura Ichikawa): Yeah. They severely injured Roman Reigns, and knocked the shit out of Dean Ambrose. Triple H said that he's a B-list superstar.<p>

_In Hokuei High…  
><em>(Kano Miyazawa): Did you hear? Bray Wyatt wiped out The Usos!  
>(Hideaki Asaba): Yeah, I know! What's the matter with our Divas? The Bella Twins joined The Authority, against Natalya and the rest of their <em>Total Diva <em>cast mates!

_In Azumanga High School…  
><em>(Tomo Takino): Hey, Yomi… Daniel Bryan might retire, after he gets a neck replacement surgery.  
>(Koyomi Mizuhara): This is all John Cena's fault, the bastard! He let Ryback work in a Wal-Mart, greeting customers in the Food Stand. I SAW IT!<p>

_In Yagami High…  
><em>(Megumi Sagano): Them Dolph Ziggler signs were confiscated.  
>(Karen Ichijou): How terrible. And the Tag Team Division is lousy with Gold &amp; Stardust!<p>

**XXXXX**

Ran Kotobuki was interviewed, "I know they are just rumors, but we cannot have these rumors get the best to us! We will NOT succumb to the outbreak of _Rumoritis! _This is John Cena's fault, as he will suffer disastrous and heart-wrenching results. That asshole from Boston… I don't give two shits about him, anymore."

And even though the cities spread rumors, it was all harmless gossip. For the 72% of Cena's former fans, they realize that the rumor has concluded that…  
>"IT WAS ALL JOHN CENA'S FAULT!" Everyone shouted, in unison, all around the world.<p>

But then… while the rumors have been resolved, it may infect those that started the whole rumor… or those that have been targeted by it, in their own bullshit…

* * *

><p>Back at the Weekly Forum, Triple H continues his interview, as he explained, "While I did the right thing, and consequences were made, I did <em>what's best for business<em>."

Michael Cole said, "Well, Triple H, moving on…"

Suddenly, a figure that resembles Aya Hoshino appeared from in front of Triple H, while Cole was talking.

"Triple H, sir. I hate to interrupt, but do you know that you have nothing to fight with? Your members of The Authority is turning on you, plotting treason!"

Triple H barked, "LIES!"

Cole asked, "Sir? You mean, you say that John Cena bringing back The Authority was a lie, even though I said it was the right thing?"

Triple H gasped, "What? Oh, no. I mean, what I think of John Cena's decision was the _right _decision to make. And-."

Tatsuki Kuroi's ghost appeared behind Triple H and called, "OOK! And furthermore, your wife was arrested in California!"

Triple H shouted, "WHAT?"

He stood up, as he was shocked and appalled. Cole asked, "Sir? You okay?"

Triple H sat back down, as he said, "I'm fine. It's just I'm hearing things."

He then continued the interview. Cole asked, "Now, moving on, it's Wrestlemania 31, from Santa Clara. Now, one of the moments is the main event, featuring the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I gotta ask…"

Kyo Sohma's spirit showed, as he asked, "Did you know that Dolph Ziggler is now working for NXT?"

Yuki Sohma's spirit appeared, as he added, "And this may come as a surprise to you, but J&J Security was jumped by The New Day and Tyson Kidd and Cesaro."

Triple H got up, as he cried, "AAGH!"

He cried out, "SHUT UP! **SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!**"

Cole cried, "WHAT DID _I _DO? I WAS ASKING ABOUT WRESTLEMANIA!"

Osaka's spirit hovered over him and wailed, "Ohhhhh… Wait until you see _Roman Reigns' _newest finisher."

Triple H ran out of the interview room, as he was screaming in fear. He stepped out to the car, as he opened the door. Inside, it was another spirit, that of Lord Cat, a cat who is god.

"Oh, it's too late, meow. They've just beaten up Seth Rollins, and he'll be out of action, indefinitely, meow!"

Triple H gasped, as chibis of different anime characters haunt around the COO. He ran for his life, as the Super Deformed Ghosts taunt at him.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
>"YOU LOSE!"<br>"It's too laaaaate!"  
>"MWAHAHAHAHA!"<br>"You can't escape!"  
>"The Usos are Tag Team of the Year, forever!"<br>"You're banned from Twitter!"  
>"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"<br>"You can't get away!"

He panted, as _Azumanga Daioh's _Sakaki called out, "Rusev's first lost was to The Bunny…"

_Digimon's _Yolei Inoue called from the heavens, "The Big Show went to TNA!"

Evil laughs continued, as Triple H was panting heavily. And even _Yu-Gi-Oh's _Téa Gardner called out, "And Luke Harper took a bath!"

The laughs continued, as Triple H screamed for his life. He stopped at the dark parking lot. He gasped for air, as he wanted the laughs to go away. It did. The voices stopped. But…

**HONK! HONK!  
><strong>A huge diesel big rig truck drove by, driving towards Triple H. It went closer, as Triple H ran off, but tripped down on a lone baseball bat, spraining his ankle.

_"Kane just sold his mask!_"  
><em>"Bray Wyatt shaved his beard off!"<br>"Daniel Bryan just won the WWE World Heavyweight Title!"  
>"The McMahons sold WWE to The Chicago Cubs!"<br>"The Undertaker crippled Paul Heyman!"_

He screamed in terror, as Saki Hanajima was in the big rig, as it went closer.  
>"It's all over… We're <em>out of business<em>…"

**CRASH!**

* * *

><p>The following week, a headline read on the website:<br>_"Triple H has been relieved of his duties as COO and control of power… We wish his best of luck on his future recoveries._"

He was at a hospital, inside a padded cell, in a straitjacket. He was laughing hysterically, "AH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Suck it! Suck it! I'm The Game, because I'm what is bad for rumors! HA, HA! AH, HA! HAAAAAAA, blblblblblblblbl! OHOHOHOHO!"

He was quarantined, after he was infected by the rumored _Rumoritis_.

Triple H said to the 4th wall, "I do… _what's best for business_."

Ran Kotobuki appeared and shouted, "Uh-uh-uh-uh! You lose, shithead!"

She laughed heartily, as he continued to laugh crazily and frantically.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, aboard the Zeppelin Xero, Richard Moore was locked inside a cell, by Sayuri Hida, the girl who betrayed him. He was getting up, as Sayuri went on her knees. She said, "I'm so sorry. But I do what Akito says…"<p>

**_NOTE: _**_This chapter was short, so we're continuing the next part of the Richard Moore story._

Richard came to, as he saw her, on her knees, apologizing. He growled, "Sayuri? You?"

She said, "I'm so sorry… But Akito hired me to capture you. I'm working for The Authority, and I do _what's best for business_."

"NO!" He yelled, "WHY ARE YOU LOCKED WITH ME IN THIS CELL?"

She was in the cell with him. She explained, "I lost my glasses, again, and I foolishly dropped them in the cell."

"Damn." He said, and then scolded, "But still, you, a spy for The Authority?"

Sayuri said, "Yes. And I wanted to make amends that it's alright. Besides, I _do _love you, but I _do _have a boyfriend."

"I know. But I don't care. Any lady would love to meet the great detective Richard Moore. But still… You're with _them_. Why did you join?"

Sayuri whispered, "That swordfight I mentioned? Well, it did severely injure me, but… it was massive."

She told the story, "A long time ago, Setsuna Sakurazaki, my sworn equal, and I were in battle, between two legendary swordsmen, in the female kind. Setsuna had me cornered, but I managed to defeat her, and was victorious. But it didn't last. I slipped off the chasm, which _was _4-feet. But it was also full of rocks… jagged rocks. I was dismembered with my arms, legs, ribs, and hip bones. But Setsuna knows a doctor. They said that with a proper operation, I'd become fully rebuilt and faster… Of course, the operation was too expensive… So, in order to maintain my body, I had to be given a full operation, and stayed in the hospital for six months. But then… a man came to me, and he was very scary…"

"Scary? You mean… Kane?"

"Yeah. I think he is. He's got very thin hair, and with a creepy face, with a suit. And he looked at me, like he wanted to give me a hook, and rake my eyeballs."

"What happened next? What did Kane do to you, rebuilding your body, like that?"

"He offered me to rebuild me… as a superhuman being, all for justice and power… In return, I must _loyally _obey The Authority. If I don't, I'd shut down, permanently."

"You mean, you're a robot?"

"No… I'm a cyborg. And The Authority made me what I am…"

She removed her blouse, showing her bare back, which had the insignia of The Authority on her left shoulder blade.

"My goodness… A tattoo of Triple H's version of a swastika." He said.

"It's just his logo, with a letter A and a red dragon. It's nothing offensive." Sayuri said, "It's almost like I was _Made in The Authority_."

"Do you ever disobey your programming?"

"Not at all. Akito even abuses me, when I lose my glasses, all the time."

"Bastard! Look if you let me out, maybe I can fix this creep."

"I can try. I don't have a chip installed in me. OH! I got the keys to your cell. And boy, am I stupid."

She unlocked the cell, as Richard said, "Thanks. And I forgive you for obeying them. Also, if we survive, we'll take you in for custody… Your charge is _Being a member of The Authority_. And you're also a witness."

Sayuri said, as she sat in the cell, "I'll stay here. I think I've been very bad."

Richard asked, "You need to recharge?"

"NO! I'm not that kind of cyborg. I just need to think. Goodbye."

Richard ran off, as Sayuri held her sword. She sobbed, as she was upset that she was being used by Kane.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in an arena, the play is about to begin, featuring Percival Gaynes as Triple H, in _Triple H's Triple Love_. The fans cheered, as the musical intro finished. The curtain went up, as Percival, as Triple H, was by a piano. Asahi Sakurai, dressed as Stephanie McMahon, plucked a petal from her daisy.

"I love him… I love my job… I love him… I love my-."

She sobbed and yelled at Percival, "YOU CARE ABOUT BUSINESS!"

Percival snorted, as the audience laughed, "Hey, man… I love you, baby. I love you so… Now _leaf _me alone."

Fillmore smirked, "I tell you. Percival Gaynes does portray the COO."

Ingrid added, "And Asahi Sakurai's a born actress."

Asahi complained, "Why can't you pay attention to _me_, Hunter? You know we have 3 beautiful daughters and a family!"

Percival roared, "OH, YOU CHICKS! YOU CHICKS! YOU CHIIIIIIIIIICKS! You hot business women are all alike! All you care about is _love, sex, and family! _Don't you forget, baby, Vince McMahon, your _father~! _He gave me _complete control! _Because, it's what's _best for business_, man!"

He opened the piano and said, "So, cool it, while I map out mah campaign."

He played a snazzy tune, as the audience was chuckling.  
><em>(Percival): GONNA CRUSH BRYAN!<br>Then I'm gonna punish Reigns!  
>(Percival scats a bit)<br>_Suck it! Suck it!

_And then I'm gonna punish Ambrose…  
>And then I'm gonna crush Rhodes!<br>HAH, Baby, Author-o-teeee, Mama!_

_Then I'm gonna confront John Cena,_ WOW!  
><em>And then I'm pedigree that cat<br>in the pants!_

Percival kicks the air, as everyone laughs. Percival mocks Triple H's pose, and let out a roar. This play was usually a tell-all about Triple H's victory over Team Cena. However, Percival played the part, and was too flamboyant and was in a hipster mood. It was a success, and it opened 6 shows a night, for the next 12 weeks. That's _one _moment that The Authority has won… sort of. Kane watched on, as he was growling, offended by his boss's caricature. He let out a small growl, as Ingrid said, spotting Kane, "Fillmore, I think we found our Corporate Kane."

Fillmore said, "We'll wait until intermission. Then we strike. This show is purely funny. Percival Gaynes is the perfect Triple H, next to his short hairstyle."

The play continued, as he was in the office, with 4 men, two of which portrayed J&J Security. He saluted, as he met with Sanji, who portrays Seth Rollins, and Zoro, who portrays Corporate Kane. Sanji said, holding up the golden suitcase, "Boss! I'm the future of WWE!"

The audience laughed, as Percival said to Sanji, "Hey, man. You're in The Authority!"

Sanji said, "So are you! We're a part of the _future! _I am the best in this WWE Universe! I deserve respect!"

"NO!" Percival said, "NO, that means we _cannot_ attack each other! I mean, Randy Orton never learned, did he? I mean, I got all my friends here, and even those we hated! And what about me? And then there's the Country Club, and the laughs, every night… AGH! NO! Dean Ambrose is in the building?! We need to take him out!"

In surprise, he roared, "I GOT IT! WE HAVE TO DO THIS! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I! GOT! IT!"

Sanji cried, "WHAT? WHAT HAVE YOU GOT, A HANDICAP MATCH FOR AMBROSE?"

Percival replied, tugging his pants, "No, my pen, it went down my pants, man. Get it out, baby."

Sanji helped him, as he smiled, "_Donkey Kong_, baby."

Kane seethed, "_Baby? Baby?! _Triple H NEVER says "Baby"! Why does he say this "Baby"? What is this? This isn't our vision!"

A woman shouted at Kane, "Will you shut up?"

Kane huffed, "_YOU _shut up! I am the _Director of Operations_, and I work for Triple H. You're nothing but a little bug. Now, PIPE DOWN!"

He relaxed, as he enjoyed the show. Ingrid said, "What a tone."

Fillmore said, "We'll see what happens, next, after Kane is done for. By intermission, show's over for Kane."

**XXXXX**

Richard was sneaking in the hallway, as he confronted Team Rocket. He called out, "All three of you are under arrest in the name of the law!"

Meowth cried, "OH, NO! HE ESCAPED!"

They charged at Richard, but he ducked, and the trio fell into a huge dirty basket. Akito stepped out and called, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Richard shoved the huge laundry basket towards Akito, and shouted, "Nothing! Had to clean up the dirty laundry!"

**POW!  
><strong>Akito fell in the basket, with Team Rocket, and then tied them up, inside a huge satchel bag. Richard then went to the control room, as Fillmore and Third left the theater, during intermission. They prepared to take out Kane, but Richard called, "Fillmore! Come in! Richard Moore saves the day!"

Fillmore answered, "Well, I was wondering where you were."

"Had a little trouble with a cute woman. Their plans are now _gassed up_. I'm gonna go land the zeppelin, and meet you at the rendezvous point."

Ingrid huffed, "Crackers! What about Kane?"

Fillmore said, "I'll take Kane. You meet with Detective Moore."

He said to Richard, through his walkie-talkie, "Ingrid will pick up the bad guys. I'll be after Kane, and meet you there, in a moment. Also, tomorrow, you should see this play. Fillmore out."

He went back inside, as Ingrid went to the rendezvous point – the airport.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Percival continued his act, as he strummed the WWE World Title Belt, like a guitar. He sung, as he played.  
><em>(Percival): One and one is 2!<br>Two and two is 4!  
>I feel so bad<br>because I'm losing this war!_

He continued, as Kane seen enough. He left his seat and headed backstage. Fillmore followed, in stealth, as Kane roared, "THE PLAY IS IN PROGRESS! BE QUIET! YOU'RE GONNA PAY! YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER, BECAUSE WE'RE IN CHARGE! **SWINE! SWINE! BOO!**"

He went to the backstage area, as Fillmore growled, "Dog… He's furious."

Percival continued to mock Triple H, "Oh, man! John Cena has bested Seth Rollins! WHY NOW? We're losing everything! Everything! Everything! Where's my buddy? Where's Paul Heyman? WHERE'S MY HEYMAN? GET ME MY LITTLE PAUL!"

He pointed at his employees. "Send for Heyman!"  
>(Zoro): Send for Heyman!<br>(Noble Imposter): Send for Heyman!  
>(Mercury Imposter): Send for Heyman!<br>(Man): Send for Heyman!

A man in a suit walked in, as he was holding up a microphone. He called out, "Ladies and cats, my name is Paul Heyman, and I'm the #1 in 21 and 1, dawg!"

_Hetalia's America plays the part of Paul "Walrus" Heyman!_

Percival laughed, "Aw, Heyman, baby, I say it's time to unleash Plan C!"

America said, "Plan C is in place, dude! I got me a bro ready to take John Cena's title!"

"You're putting me on! Who did you get?"

"I got me the _ONE _who can beat Cena, flawlessly!"

"HEY! That's a groove, man! Who is it?"

"I got me the _Beast Incarnate, _**BROCK! LESNAR!**"

"GROOVY!" He and America high-fived.

The audience laughed and applauded, as Percival said, "Ah, that's my Paulie. That's Little Paul. I love my Sweet Paulie Heyman."

He stopped and spoke in a serious voice, as America had a burger in his hand, "Heyman! YOU are eating in the presence of the COO of WWE!"

America threw the burger out and said, "Sorry, big daddy."

**SMASH!  
><strong>The burger destroyed the steel chair, as Percival said to the audience, "They tried… _Man, _how they tried…"

Backstage, Kane arrived at the stage left area, and knocked out the technician. He removed the rope and dropped the curtain on the show.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" The curtain dropped, as Kane appeared onstage.

He called out, as the audience laughed again, "PEOPLE! YOU ARE SEEING A FRAUD OF A SHOW! I AM THE DIRECTOR OF OPERATIONS, KANE! **YOU! **ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A HOAX! Triple H does NOT say "Baby!", and he's NOT some hep cat!"

Fillmore appeared on the stage, as he called out, "KANE! You should know better than to appear onstage, during your boss's performance!"

Kane laughed evilly, "Cornelius Fillmore… At last we meet."

"You're NO Pruneface. Your plans to take over the cities are finished. We just stopped your gas problem."

"That's what YOU think… Because, at the end of the day, your precious heroes have fallen! Soon, we shall take over the cities, and Triple H & Stephanie will have the power!"  
><strong>BONK!<br>**Kane was struck in the head, as he concluded, "WE have won. And as Director of Operations, I will ruin you… because _The Authority ALWAYS… _Ow…"

He collapsed, landing face down on the ground. Percival gave his thumbs-up, as Fillmore nodded. He dragged Kane away, as the audience laughed again, and then applauded, thinking that Kane's interference was all part of the act.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, squad cars surrounded the blimp, as the cops took Team Rocket and Akito Sohma away. Richard Moore was present, as Inspector Meguire was talking to him.<p>

"MOORE! Why are YOU here? Word of mouth says that The Authority is plotting something!"

Richard stammered, "I can explain, Inspector…"

Fillmore stopped him and said, "Let _me_, Inspector Meguire. Cornelius Fillmore, detective of X Middle School. Detective Moore saved the cities from certain doom. Team Rocket and Akito were hired by Kane, who wants to control the cities with toxic gas."

Richard said, "Toxic _hypnotic _gas, Fillmore."

Meguire barked, "You think I'd believe you?"

Ingrid Third said, "You better let me tell you the whole story. Right now, we have Kane in custody, and we'll give you the dirt."

She and Meguire left, as Fillmore congratulated Richard, "Well, Mr. Moore, another fine job, solving this mystery."

Richard said, "I was hoping for a climatic showdown, but it doesn't matter. I just nabbed me The Authority's prized goons!"

He then pouted, "But it pains me that someone else will suffer, too. A young woman assisted me, until we learn that she's a part of The Authority."

Fillmore gasped, "Snap! Did you apprehend her, too?"

Richard said, "She's a bit gloomy, so, she insisted on surrendering."

An officer arrived, as he called to Richard, "Detective Moore! We searched everywhere, and your extra special witness… She's gone!"

Richard shrieked, "WHAT?"

Fillmore called, "LOOK!"

Sayuri was on a small helicopter, as she was flying away. She smirked at Richard and whispered, "I'm truly sorry, Detective Moore… But I am rebuilt by The Authority… I do _what's best for business… _sucker!"

She flew away, as Richard griped, "GODDAMN HER! SHE GOT AWAY!"

Fillmore said, "That's alright, Richard. She'll be back. We know now that she's with Triple H & Stephanie. Though, I'm a bit peeved that she is whole, after an accident."

Richard giggled, "Well… … …Funny story, actually."

He told Fillmore about Sayuri's transformation, as Akito was in the squad car with Team Rocket. Jessie barked, "FOILED AGAIN! We have been bested, without those twerps!"

James sighed, "There's no justice for the bad guys!"

Akito huffed, "No matter. Luckily, we'll find a way to escape, and we'll try again. Fillmore can't keep me away from Kanade Jinguji, FOREVER!"

**_Miz-K Note: _**_For the last time, SHE is NOT your type!_

Kane was in a paddy wagon, as he was angry. He glared at the 4th wall and seethed, "What are _you _looking at?"

* * *

><p>The helicopter that Sayuri was riding went past a high school. A woman in glasses and long brown hair was walking to the front gate, holding up a newspaper. The headline read: <em>"The Authority's Next Plan to be revealed…<em>"

The woman said, "This looks like a job for _The Light Music Squad_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time, the Authority now battles a new opponent: After School Tea Time, with superpowers!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Find out in two weeks…<em>**


	6. Part 6

At an all-girls' high school, the teacher, Sawako Yamanaka, went to the classroom of the Light Music Club. She then said, "The Authority's got a new secret weapon. And moreover, I want to tell the right people about it… and those people are…"

She opened the door, as the Light Music Squad was practicing with their instruments, instead of the usual lazing about and having tea and cake. They were playing a couple of their past compositions. Sawako then thought, as she saw her students, "There's a first… After School Tea Time, playing out their music, instead of tea."

She cried out, "WILL YOU FIVE STOP?"

They stopped, as Yui said, "Oh, Miss Yamanaka! What a surprise."

Mio said, "We thought we'd do something, for a change."

Azusa replied, "Yes, ma'am. Mio-senpai suggested that we do a power anthem, concerning The Authority."

Sawako barked, "Well, this is NO time for practicing, at least for now! Emergency situation is now afoot!"

The girls gasped, "EMERGENCY?!"

Sawako said, "I know we're supposed to meet, via the teleprompter, but this just came in, moments ago."

She gave Mio the newspaper and added, "This is a critical situation."

Mio and Ritsu looked at the headline, "_The Straw Hats joined The Authority_?"

Sawako barked, "NO! NOT THAT, YOU IDIOTS!"

Ritsu head the front page headline, "_The Authority Unleashes Next Plan_". This is bad."

Sawako said, "And I want you five to take care of this matter."

The girls gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 6<br>After School Tea Time vs. The Authority_**

* * *

><p>The girls were having tea, as Sawako continued with the report.<p>

"According to the reports, Triple H is launching some sort of plan in WWE, after he and his wife fired Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and Erick Rowan. After the terminations, he's plotting to have Seth Rollins hijack the entire supply closets full of U-235. In other words…"

Azusa gasped, "Toxic waste?"

Sawako said, "Exactly!"

She pressed a button on the remote, as the chalkboard opened up, revealing a huge room. The girls gasped, as Mugi said, "I never knew of _this _room."

Mio replied, "It must be from Miss Yamanaka's old days with the Light Music Club."

Sawako said, "True, but we weren't superheroes, at the time. This is mostly for recording and partying, and also for the magic of _Death Devil_!"

Ritsu shouted, "SAWA-CHAN'S A COVERT BEAST!"

Mio asked, "Why is that magic?"

Yui asked, "Miss Yamanaka, what does this room have, by the way?"

Sawako explained, "Well, just the usual décor, including costumes and such. I had it modified and redecorated, since you 5 are the real superheroes, following our trip to _Planet Promise_."

They went downstairs, as they entered a huge dark room. They arrived at a huge command center, with a control panel, a supercomputer, and a display case of costumes, worn by After School Tea Time, including the outfits that Yamanaka offered, but were refused. Azusa said, as she looked at the cat maid costume, on her mannequin, "No wonder we had to wear our uniforms."

Yui blushed, as she saw her Gothic Lolita costume, her first costume, "Beautiful…"

Mio shuddered, as she saw her Kimono, "No wonder…"

Sawako smiled, "Impressive, huh? I built it, during your summer break. It was cheap, but with a few provisions. I had a display for the costumes you have, or have _not_, worn, I have a supercomputer that monitors evil, within a 4,000-mile radius, and also a perfect spot to have tea and cake."

She showed a chrome table with six chairs. Yui asked, "Waaah? Chrome chairs? It's so awesome!"

Ritsu smiled, "I KNOW, RIGHT?"

Yui & Ritsu cheer on, as Azusa asked, "Uh, weren't we supposed to talk about The Authority?"

Sawako said, "Oh, right! Mugi, be a dear and prepare tea for us."

Mugi bowed and said, "One step ahead of you."

A small table appeared, as it materialized Mugi's tea sets and a plate of chocolate cake. Ritsu smiled, "Impressive!"

Azusa roared, "THAT'S **NOT **WHAT I MEANT!"

**XXXXX**

At the table, Sawako explained more to the story, showing a picture of Seth Rollins. "Seth Rollins – his credentials tell all – former NXT Champion, the first of its kind, out of 6; former member of The Shield, along with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, who subsequently turned on them, just to join them; Money in the Bank winner; so-called _Future _of WWE. His victims fell to the Curb Stomp, including one of his own – Randy Orton. Orton was turned by The Authority, after Rollins became their focus."

Ritsu said, "Must be jealousy…"

Mio explained, "So, does Rollins have any minions?"

Sawako said, "Only a few… Kane, the Director of Operations, J&J Security, and the Big Show. All of which are minions to The Authority."

Azusa said, "I thought Big Show hated them."

Mio replied, "He turned on them, becoming a traitor. And after the hell he'd put up with. No one likes being treated with disrespect. Now… Luke Harper, _he's _another story. He's a supporter for The Authority, other than Rusev. They once gave him the Intercontinental Title, only to have Ziggler take it away. Harper is sweet and kind, but-."

Ritsu explained, "Nuh-uh… You're thinking of Erick Rowan. Luke Harper smells _bad_!"

Mio huffed, "I was _just _saying. Does it look like I wanna date this huge bearded brute?"

Ritsu smirked, "Only if you ask him to shave, or snap the neck of a gator, in the swamps. This guy's known for his Gator Roll technique. He grabs your croc by the neck, and then, he'll snap it off, like a-!"

"WAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Mio ran to the corner, scared straight and balled up, imagining Luke Harper's _technique_.

Azusa barked, "THAT'S DISGUSTING! No living man can snap the neck of a reptile!"

Yui sobbed, "Ton-Chan! I won't let that bad man crush you!"

Azusa cried, "YUI-SENPAI! HE WOULDN'T HURT TON-CHAN!"

Ritsu huffed, "Why would he hurt a terrapin?"

Sawako explained, "Well, be that as it may, it is great information, about the members of The Authority's allies. As Cena's fan base continued to decrease, the followers _increase_, whether towards The Authority or The Resistance. If WE should fail, then there's no hope. They plan on using the U-235, and make the NXT Superstars into invincible super warriors, all for their fun, and by destroying all the heroes, such as Reigns, Ambrose, Usos, Kingston, and even Cena…"

Ritsu replied, "I see… Superhuman Hercules of NXT stars! Suppose that Corey Graves gets an upgrade in his body?"

Mugi said, "Oh, I wouldn't count on that, Ri-chan. You see, the only NXT Stars that The Authority might recruit are Kevin Owens, The Vaudevillians, Sasha Banks, and Tyler Breeze."

Yui replied, "If that happens, Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn might retire, immediately!"

Mio said, "So, where and how do we find this U-235? Surely not in WWE HQ."

Sawako said, "No, we have no news. But sources believe that one of the WWE Superstars, be ye _Face or Heel_, know more about the plan."

She explained, as she showed the map, including a full display of the Superstars and Divas, around the map, "You ladies will go there to Orlando, Florida, where the location of the _WWE Performance Center _is, and speak to some of the WWE Superstars and Divas, available. This is merely a place to improve and train. We believe that some of the talent is working there."

Ritsu asked, "Do we even have permission to attend it?"

Mio replied, "We're not even wrestlers."

Ritsu barked, "SO, sue me. Not like you want to drag me in the ropes."

**CHOP!  
><strong>Mio chopped her head, lightly, and said, "I won't."

Sawako said, "Anyway, I've already set you girls up on a visit to the Performance Center, and we'll begin with the mission."

Yui called out, "RIGHT! LIGHT MUSIC SQUAD! IT'S TIME TO SUIT UP!"

Azusa pleaded, "WAIT! Do we have to wear our Superhero Personas?"

Sawako said, "Not really."

Mio replied, "I get it. This is a reconnaissance mission."

Sawako barked, "YES! I said RECON! Your superhero tights are fine, but go as you are. Your school uniforms and civilian clothes, it works, too. Just DON'T do anything to anger Mr. McMahon, if you severely injure his WWE talent."

Ritsu snuffed, "How about _Who Cares?_"

Azusa stated, "Vince McMahon is the father of Stephanie McMahon, and in turn, marries Triple H."

Mugi said, "I wonder if he's rich, too. We should share a lot of credentials of business."

Mio stated, "But Triple H is the enemy."

Azusa replied, "And they are the richest family in America."

Yui blushed, "I get to go to Stamford?"

**XXXXX**

At Orlando, Florida, the girls arrived at the WWE Performance Center, as they were outside. Mio said, "Whoa, sure is a huge place."

Mugi explained, "According to the guide, this is exclusively for NXT Superstars, who train for upcoming NXT Shows, airing Wednesday Nights on WWE Network."

Yui asked, "Oh, not on Thursday?"

Mio said, "Smackdown's on Thursday. This is to maintain the balance of scheduling… which is what we SHOULD do, by practicing more."

Ritsu replied, "But in this huge school of wrestling, they not only practice, they train to become one with the _Main Roster_!"

Mio replied, "You're smart."

Mugi added, "And correct, too. This place is usually a gym, rather than a classroom."

Ritsu called out, "SIGN ME UP!"

Yui cheered, "ME, TOO!"

Mugi cried, "BUT WE CAN'T! First, we're too young, and second, this is critical!"

Azusa barked, "She's right! NONE of us have any fighting background! And Miss Yamanaka told us to watch the-!"

Ritsu covered her mouth and shushed her, "SHUSH! Do you want to blow our cover?"

They were in view of a couple of superstars in NXT, as they just stared at them. Mio was embarrassed, as Yui giggled, "Oh, don't mind us. We're playing a game, together…"

They walked off, embarrassed, as Mio sighed, "How humiliating…"

Inside the Performance Center, which is a huge area with five wrestling rings and chairs, the girls walked down the rings, as they had a clear look. Mugi was ecstatic, as she got to experience a closer look at a wrestling ring. She giggled, "This is great! I've never seen a ring, before! This is a ring, isn't it? It's so huge."

Yui said, "Yeah! It's like five times the size of the stage at the auditorium!"

Mugi went in the ring and said, "Amazing. It's like I'm the middle of the ring, calling to my fans."

She waved around, as Mio called, "Mugi, you're ruining everything! Get down form here!"

Azusa explained, "Wouldn't we get in trouble? I mean, what if a trainer catches us, in the act?"

A man in a black shirt and ponytail appeared, as he called, "Hey, ladies! What are you doing here?"

It was head trainer, Bill DeMott, a.k.a. Hugh Morris a.k.a. General Rection. He called to Mugi, "Hey, kid! This is NO place for you! This ring is for NXT Stars ONLY!"

Mugi said, "Sorry, sir! I just couldn't resist!"

Ritsu explained, "You'll have to excuse Mugi. She's never seen a wrestling ring, before, up close. And anyway, we're just looking around. We didn't mean to intrude on you."

Bill said, "That's fine. But I see that you're pretty young to be a part of NXT. Maybe in a couple of years-."

Mio explained, "Oh, no. We're not really wrestlers, but rather… uh…"

She slinked away, as Yui asked, "Pardon me, but do you own the place?"

He explained, "Not really. I'm one of the trainers in the Performance Center. This place is to train and recruit upcoming talent. This place was the reason we made top stars out of Bray Wyatt, Seth Rollins, Bo Dallas, Adrian Neville, Rusev, and others. These guys were given a break in WWE, as they are a part of the NXT Camp. And we even trained Divas to become top stars, including Charlotte Flair."

Azusa said, "Wow! Daughter of a true wrestling legend… How noble."

Mugi said, "Anyway, do you know where the rest of the superstars are?"

DeMott said, "No, not really. The Center's closed, right now. I think you girls should leave. But we'll discuss all this, later, when it opens."

Mio bowed and said, "Anyway, we're sorry for invading the Center."

They left, as Bill explained, "Come back, just for a visit. I'll let that incident slide, for the moment."

He sighed, "Those girls…"

**XXXXX**

Outside, Mugi scolded Mio, "What was that?"

"What?"

"You should've assaulted him, like that! He wanted to destroy you, for interfering, and you couldn't take it!"

Mio explained, "But I CAN'T! If I did, I'd strike him, and we'd get kicked out of the building!"

Ritsu said, "Smart thinking. He can't talk to YOU like that!"

Mio roared, "AND WHY DIDN'T _YOU _HELP ME OUT?"

Azusa said, "We know that destruction is wrong, while violence (given the amount) is worse off. We don't believe in violence, but we believe in peace and music."

Yui asked, "Azu-Nyan, do you think we should be siding _against _The Authority?"

Azusa said, "If what Miss Yamanaka said is true, and The Authority is using U-235 on newcomers, then YES, we are siding with those _oppressors_. If we can't stop them, then what _can _we be?"

Yui shrieked, "MY GOD! TYSON KIDD!"

Tyson Kidd, in his tights and coat, was walking with his wife, Natalya, in her pink and black attire. Mio barked, "Well, I'll be-! It's Tyson Kidd, of the famed Hart Dungeon!"

Ritsu said, "And Nattie By Nature, the niece of Bret Hart!"

Yui smirked, "This will be too easy!"

Tyson was about to head to the door, when the girls halted him. Yui called out, "STOP RIGHT THERE, villainous scum!"

He asked, "Who the heck are you five?"

Azusa stated, "We're innocent WWE fans, and YOU and your wife are victims of a heinous crime!"

Mio whispered, "Azusa, we're not-."

Azusa whispered back, "Play along. Miss Yamanaka said "_RECON Mission_"."

She barked, "How do we know you're not taking any herbal supplements?"

**_NOTE: _**_To note, Miz-K Takase does not condone the usage of ANY herbal supplement, like weed.  
>DON'T Smoke Weed, every day!<em>

Mugi barked, "We know that a lot of WWE Stars have taken a Wellness Policy, just to help themselves into making them stronger!"

Azusa said, "Yeah. In fact, in one year alone, 11 superstars were suspended for three months, for violating their 2nd strike!"

Natalya barked, "But we're not taking any _supplements_!"

Yui ordered, "Don't lie to me! I know you people, and your twisted schemes, in the world of drugs and alcohol, as well! It starts as steroids, and then the antibiotics, and then comes the syringes to the wrists! And before you know it, you'll end up like some rock and roll junkie, disgraced for life, because you people use drugs, just to maintain your powers of strength!"

Azusa barked, "Yeah! And you're left at a homeless shelter, earning scraps of food!"

Tyson proclaimed, "But we're only heading for a jog!"

Mio said, "Yeah, just a jog. I bet you guys use _pot_! You reality TV stars love to smoke, behind their backs… unless if it's _medical weed_."

Natalya said, "NO! I don't! I'm trying to maintain my body, to remain healthy!"

Tyson held his iPhone and barked, "Look, I'm calling the cops! I'm done playing games with harassing teenagers, who are-!"

Mio snatched the phone and shouted, "OH? And what is THIS?"

She showed his iPhone, as it showed a picture of Natalya, in her swimsuit. The girls gasped. But Mio barked, "Not that… THAT!"

She pointed at the Memory section of the iPhone, which has The Authority's number on the speed dial. She barked, "I'll bet you wanted Triple H to get us out of here."

Ritsu proclaimed, "You're sick!"

Tyson cried, "I was _calling _the _police_!"

Mio scolded, "You _fool!_ Snitching is the lowest form in WWE History! Heels like you make it so they maintain heat, and namely _backstage heat_ from every WWE employee."

Ritsu added, "Look at _Alberto El Patron_! HE had backstage heat, and HE was fired, because his employees didn't get along too well with him!"

Mio exclaimed, "Our teacher taught us that we cannot allow bullying and making harsh comments, including those _Be-A-Star _commercials! We must show tolerance to each other, and NOT laze about, snitching to people! … … …unless, of course, it's a criminally insane person, then you'd call the police."

Tyson stated, "Uh, yeah. We're aware of tha-."

Ritsu shouted, "Shut up, pervert! You're only marrying her for her father's money, which is a miniscule amount, since The Anvil had retired, and take his nest egg!"

Azusa barked, "YEAH! Wait, what?"

Mio concluded, "WE are indeed the teens of the followers that support _against _John Cena AND The Authority! And your act of cowardice, calling the police for making us speak out, is sickening us!"

Natalya cried, "He married me, because we're in love!"

Yui huffed, "You're mean…"

Natalya barked, "_You're _bullies!"

Tyson added, "And _you're _crazy!"

Mugi snuffed, "You're a degenerate."

Tyson huffed, "_YOU'RE _a dickhead!"

Mugi glared at him, "Say _that_ again!"

Tyson explained, "Look, I know it's wrong to take drugs, but I DO take painkillers! I was out of action, for a number of months, and stayed on NXT, until I was ready!"

The girls gasped, as Tyson barked, "I'm not ready to go for the main event, but I have been on the Main Roster, before. I'm a future superstar legend in WWE, much like the Hart Family! So what? YOU are dickheads!"

Yui sobbed, "You're so mean!"

Azusa shouted, "YEAH! You made Yui-Senpai cry!"

Natalya said to Tyson, "Come on, we have to go. Don't make them angrier than ever."

Tyson laughed, "Do they _look _angry? These girls are straight off a My Little Pony cartoon!"

After School Tea Time took it as offensive, and then charged at Tyson Kidd, beating him into a senseless and bloody pulp. Minutes later, Tyson was laid out, badly hurt, as the girls turned to Natalya.

Mio said, "I'm really sorry we had to do this."

Ritsu replied, "You should know that drugs are wrong, _including _radioactive waste!"

Mio cried, "IDIOT!"

Yui said to Natalya, "He was leading you astray!"

Mugi added, "And we saved you from a life of disgrace and shame."

Ritsu concluded, "…And working for C-grade Indy Promotions, after being stuck on drugs."

Azusa bowed and said, "Forgive us, ma'am. They are never _that _angry."

Natalya cringed, as she cradled her fallen husband. Mio said, as they left, "Well… I say that is one problem solved."

Azusa pleaded, "SOLVED?! Mio-Senpai, we just beat up a WWE Superstar!"

Mugi said, "It's true. But the only way to fend off the evils of sex, drugs, and explicit acts of crime is through _extreme violence!_"

Ritsu added, "…which is NOT awesome, since most people may get severely hurt by it."

Mio said, "We should be near the Performance Center, which is where we left, so the next job on the criteria is-."

Azusa gasped, "GUYS! LOOK! GREEN PULSATING AURAS!"

They viewed a huge factory, as it was blocks away. Yui said, "This must be the place, and where The Authority is making sure that superstars, like Daniel Bryan, Roman Reigns, The Usos, and others won't win in the end, because The Authority _always _win."

Ritsu added, "…which is good, because The Authority _SUCKS_!"

**BONK!  
><strong>Mio struck Ritsu on the head, as she roared, "I KNOW WHAT I SAID! AND **STOP** FINISHING SENTENCES!"

Yui corrected, "But _I _said that, Mio-Chan…"

**XXXXX**

Yui lifted Mio up, as they were at the factory. Mio looked up at the window, as she saw a supply of kegs, labeled as U-235, all in an assembly line. Mio gasped in horror, as she even saw a doctor inject the stuff into a lone local jobber. She fell, as she moaned, "SICKENING! Injecting U-235 into the veins of local talent, and all for a sickening plot to ruin the WWE Universe's lives?"

Yui gasped, "What happened?"

Mio sobbed, "It's… It's… … …The unspeakable _horrors_ of WWE… and… it could mean that a lot is going on…"

She moaned in a trance, "Superstar Billy Graham becomes Senator… Chris Benoit comes back from the dead… Vickie Guerrero enters the Royal Rumble…"

Azusa cried, "Is something wrong?"

Mio sobbed, "I don't know… … …but I am seeing… the horrors of the true past, present, and future of WWE."

"I noticed."

"I… I want to destroy… I feel like I'm… I'm…"

She fainted, as Mugi said, "This is horrible!"

Azusa cried, "This is tragic! We have to go back to school! We have to regroup and warn Miss Yamanaka about this!"

Ritsu viewed the windows, as she hopped up on Azusa's shoulders. Azusa called out, as she was on her, "Ritsu-Senpai? Ritsu-Senpai, don't make me smack you! GET OFF ME!"

Ritsu viewed the injection, as she said in astonishment, "My goodness… Krypton-esque!"

**XXXXX**

Moments later, the factory was shutdown, after the Health Department arrived from an anonymous call (possibly from Ritsu) that the superstars are injected with U-235. The factory closed, and few of the jobbers were taken to the hospital, being quarantined for radiation purposes.

As for the Light Music Club, back in Japan, Sawako congratulated them, "Well, I'm proud of you guys! We managed to stop The Authority's newest plan, and their morale has dropped to an all-time low!"

She then asked, as Mio and Ritsu were still fazed by the horrors of nuclear injections, "What happened to you two?"

Mugi explained, "We _did _stop The Authority's plans, before it even started, but Mio and Ritsu saw what _really _happened! U-235, injected in their veins!"

Sawako scoffed, "Puh-lease. The expired morphine in hospitals alone isn't even enough to kill a man. You hear me, Ritsu? You'll be fine."

Ritsu added, "For the record, we SAW the injections. We didn't really get a taste of it."

Sawako smiled, "I'm glad you played it safe, and reported it all back to me, _BEFORE _you idiots tried to shut it down!"

They all gasped, "Huh?"

The teacher explained, "THAT was just Phase One of their weapon. And without toxic superstars, Triple H, as always, resorts to _Plan B_."

She then instructed, "Now, gather around, I have a plan of my own. _DURING _the next WWE Live Event, we're going to find out what Plan B is, sneak into The Authority's office, and destroy Plan B! AND THUS SAVING WWE IN THE PROCESS!"

Yui asked, "Wait… How do we know if it's a trick?"

Azusa said, "We cannot be so sure. We'll make sure we'd stop them, right away, before the WWE Universe turns off WWE, completely!"

Sawako explained, "And already, 71% of the fans hate John Cena, while that portion of the Cena Haters have jump shift to The Authority! We want our goal to have The Authority's fan base to have, at least _2% _fans, as they are terrible people, and will do ANYTHING in their power to ruin the lives of any wrestling fan, like the time the audience attacked the wrestlers, when they ran out of fresh roasted nuts."

Azusa asked, "Wasn't that an _Uncle Grandpa_?"

Sawako said, "Not in these worlds, you'd say that. That's _just _what they _want _you to think."

As they plotted, a lone figure was viewing the action, from aboard a private jet. It was Kane, who was in his suit.

"Game on, After School Tea Time, or should I say, _The Light Music Squad,_" he said, "You think you can defeat our evil plans, quite so easily? Well… While _you're_ out harvesting Plan B, _The Authority_ shall be harvesting out _Plan C_… on _you!_"

He laughed evilly, as the private jet flew away, heading back to Stamford, CT.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, for now, our next short appears in two weeks. See you then!<em>**


End file.
